EL CAZADOR DE DETECTIVES TANTEI NO HUNTER
by Kudo-Shinichi
Summary: Un excentrico aficionado a la investigación invita a un grupo de detectives a una isla. Mas tarde muere asesinado y a partir de ahi uno a uno empiezan a caer los invitados. Quien será capaz de detener al cazador de detectives? Mi segundo fic en el que est
1. Prólogo: La Carta

PROLOGO: LA CARTA

2 meses después del primer fic…..

-¡Bieeeeeeeen!- al fin vacaciones exclamaron los niños de primaria del Teitan

Aquel día al fin empezaban las vacaciones de verano y los niños estaban más contentos que nunca, Conan y el grupo de detectives salieron de la escuela para volver juntos a casa. Genta, Ayumi y Mitsuhiko iban en cabeza mientras Conan y Haibara les seguían a unos pocos pasos.

-¿Qué te pasa Kudo?- le pregunto Ai al verle algo bajo de animo

-Debería estar resolviendo miles y miles de caso como un adolescente y no como un niño cuya máxima aspiración es ver Yaiba el enmascarado- dijo con pocas ganas

-Vaya pensé que los detectives no os deprimíais nunca.

-Eso solo los de la tele y hasta esos tienen mas suerte, hemos tenido oportunidades para conseguir el veneno de la organización y hasta ahora hemos fracasado, al final tendré que esperarme 10 años para volver a recuperar mi aspecto original.

-Que quieres que le haga- contestó Ai- quería hacer pastillas para la tos pero se me fue la mano con algún componente. Hago lo que puedo con la última muestra que me trajiste del profesor Moriarty pero no consigo que los efectos sean definitivos.

-Confio en ti Ai, haz lo que puedas. Ya nos veremos.- dijo Conan despidiéndose

Cada uno tiró por su camino, Conan iba con paso lento a la oficina de Mouri que gracias al esfuerzo del pequeño detective cada día tenía más clientela

"Quien va a venir con este calor" pensaba.

Estaba a punto de entrar cuando Azusa, la camarera del café Poirot salió del establecimiento. Iba vestida con el delantal y unos guantes de plástico así que Conan imaginó que lo quería decirle era urgente

-Conan, me alegro de verte. ¿Puedes darle esta carta a Kogoro? Es para él, el cartero se equivocó y la hecho en el buzón del local- le dijo mientras le daba el sobre

-Descuida lo haré "perfecto que día mas divertido ¿No hay nada mas interesante que una carta y una moneda roñosa que me encontré en la calle? En fin al menos encontré algo aunque no fuera un criminal"- pensó irónicamente.

Cuando se despidieron Conan se metió la carta en el bolsillo y subió al tercer piso hasta su habitación para dejar la mochila. Después de beberse un refresco entero bajó a la oficina. Kogoro estaba sentado como de costumbre viendo videos de Yoko Okino, su cantante favorita.

-Ya he llegado. Ha llegado una carta para ti Kogoro- dijo mientras la dejaba en la mesa.

-Muy bien muy bien luego la leeré- dijo Kogoro como si su boca respondiese automáticamente mientras su cerebro se centraba en la cantante.

-Ábrela papá, podría ser un caso- dijo Ran que entraba en aquel momento en el despacho.

-La carta puede esperar, Yoko no- respondió

Entonces Ran cansada de la poca dedicación que ofrecía su padre a su trabajo agarro el enchufe de la televisión y lo arrancó de un tirón dejando la pantalla a oscuras.

-¿¡Se puede saber que estas…!

-¡AHORA!- le interrumpió Ran con un grito.

-Voy voy- dijo Kogoro con un tono de voz asustado

"Siempre igual este par… ¿Eh, vaya la moneda que encontré, que hace en el suelo? Se habrá caído cuando le di la carta a….un momento ha desaparecido todo el óxido… ¡No puede ser!

Los dedos de Kogoro se acercaban lentamente a la carta, casi podía acariciar el papel con sus yemas cuando un cenicero salio volando de algún lugar de la habitación y se estampó contra su cara.

-¡Maldito niñato se puede saber que narices haces!- exclamó Kogoro con la vena de la frente a punto de estallar de rabia

-¿Conan te has vuelto loco?- le preguntó Ran

-Esa carta esta envenenada, si la hubiese tocado ahora estaría muerto- dijo Conan rápidamente

-¡¿Qué!- exclamaron Ran y Kogoro

-¿Veis esa moneda del suelo? La recogí esta mañana de la calle y estaba oxidada, ahora al caerse estaba reluciente y lo unico que tocó la moneda dentro de mi bolsillo fue la carta. Posiblemente este impregnada de cianuro. Han intentado matarte tío Kogoro.

-¿Pero si está envenenada como es que a ti no te ha afectado?- preguntó Ran

-Durante el recreo estuvimos comiendo helados, como el mío se me deshizo y me quedaron las manos pegajosas es posible que eso hiciera que el cianuro no entrase en contacto con mi piel y ahora que lo recuerdo Azusa llevaba unos guantes de cocina puestos cuando me entregó la carta.

-¿Pero quien podría querer matar a papá?- preguntó Ran

-Lo sabremos ahora mismo- respondió Kogoro ajustándose unos guantes


	2. File 1: El Puerto de Yokohama

Kudo-Shinichi fanfic productions presents…

MEITANTEI CONAN: TANTEI NO HUNTER

DETECTIVE CONAN: EL CAZADOR DE DETECTIVES

Soy el estudiante detective Shinichi Kudo. Un día mientras estaba en un parque de atracciones con mi amiga de la infancia Ran Mouri, fui testigo de un misterioso intercambio de unos hombres de negro con un político. Tan distraído estaba mirándolos que no me di cuenta que uno de esos hombres estaba detrás mío y me golpeó. Semi inconsciente me obligaron a tomar una droga y cuando desperté…MI CUERPO SE HABIA ENCOGIDO. Si esos hombres sabían que Shinichi Kudo seguía vivo, yo y todos los que me rodean estarían en peligro de muerte. Siguiendo el consejo del profesor Agase decidí ocultar mi identidad y cuando Ran me preguntó por mi nombre respondí…CONAN EDOGAWA. Después me fui a vivir a casa de Ran con su padre que también es detective para conseguir mas información acerca de esos hombres de negro.

-Soy el famoso detective Mouri Kogo…Uaaaaaaah! Que sueño ya estamos otra vez.

¿Todos sabemos por que es famoso verdad? Con mi cuerpo me es imposible solucionar los casos asi que utilizo el reloj anestésico para dormir a Kogoro y después uso el lazo transformador de voz. Puede imitar desde la voz de un niño hasta la de un adulto. Usando la voz de Mouri puedo resolver los casos hablando por el. Estos inventos fueron fabricados por el profesor Agase. A parte el profesor también me fabricó la tabla turbo skate, las gafas con radar para seguir criminales y las bambas que aumentan la potencia de mi tiro.A parte también fabricó los tirantes súper elásticos, muy útiles para levantar grandes pesos y añadió una mejora a mi reloj, el garfio para hacer rapple, al final me acabaré pareciendo a James Bond.

Excluyéndole solo saben mi identidad mis padres, el detective del oeste Heiji Hattori, Kaito Kid el ladrón fantasma y Ai Haibara. Su nombre antes era Shiho Miyano pero cuando descubrió que la organización de los hombres de negro mató a su hermana les traicionó y tomo la misma droga que yo para escapar encogiendo también su cuerpo.

Des de entonces intento convertir a este atontado en un famoso detective para conseguir información sobre la organización, recuperar mi cuerpo y destruirla para siempre.

Aunque mi cuerpo haya encogido mi cerebro sigue siendo el de un gran detective.

Shinjitsu wa itsumo hitotsu! (solo hay una verdad)

FILE 1: EL PUERTO DE YOKOHAMA

Kogoro rasgó lentamente el papel del sobre con un abrecartas, después lo dejó en la mesa y miró el contenido, dentro solo había una carta de un solo folio escrita a ordenador y bastante corta. Conan empezó a pensar que algo no encajaba. ¿De que serviría escribir algo en una carta que tenía como única función matar a su destinatario?

Sin embargo esas dudas pronto iban a quedar resueltas.

_Estimado señor Kogoro Mouri._

_Si está usted leyendo esto significa que ha superado la prueba del cianuro pero no se preocupe no es mas que un compuesto químico no venenoso pero que aun así le habria dejado incapacitado para lo que voy a ofrecerle. Me llamo Henzo Teraizumi, siempre he sido un aficionado a la investigación y cada cierto tiempo reúno en mi isla privada a un grupo formado por los mejores detectives de Japon para que cuenten sus hazañas y después resuelvan un pequeño juego. Por supuesto quien lo gané también ganara 100 millones de yens que estoy dispuesto a dar como recompens_a.

-¿QUEEE? ¿100 MILLONES?- dijo Kogoro dando tal grito que asustó a Ran- A este tío le debe salir el dinero hasta de las orejas.

-"¿Oye tu no estabas cabreado por el intento de asesinato?"- pensó Conan

La carta todavía continuaba.

_Si desea ganar este gran premio y además conocer a otros que comparten su trabajo diríjase al puerto de Yokohama, embarcadero numero 20 antes de las 4 de la tarde. Si no se presenta puntualmente el barco zarpará sin usted. Puede venir con acompañantes._

_Henzo Teraizumi._

-¿No estarás pensando ir verdad papá?- preguntó Ran- ese hombre intentó matarte.

-Vamos Vamos eso fue una broma sin importancia- dijo Kogoro quitándole gravedad al asunto- Además por 100 millones de yens voy a Marte si hace falta.

-Pues será mejor que cojas el cohete porque no tenemos mucho tiempo para llegar a Yokohama- dijo Conan.

El pensaba que todo eso era una pérdida de tiempo, que tenia que haber algún truco y deseaba que perdieran el barco, sin embargo la energía de Kogoro aumentaba por momentos cuando se trataba de dinero y en 10 minutos ya había echo su equipaje, el de los demás, y había llamado a un taxi que les llevase al puerto de Yokohama. Gracias a el y a que hizo posiblemente la carrera mas rápida en toda su profesión Conan y los demás llegaron al puerto media hora antes del límite.

-Veamos embarcadero número 20...-murmuraba Kogoro mientras los buscaba

Pasaron por delante de diferentes barcos hasta llegar a un pequeño embarcadero con un pequeño barco de aspecto viejo y bastante inseguro, daba la impresión de que el peso de una pluma sería suficiente para hundirlo.

-¡¿Vamos a ir en esa mierda de barca!- preguntó Kogoro

-Vamos tío Kogoro seguro que no está tan mal- dijo Conan intentando calmarle un poco

-Si papá quizás sea mas resistente de lo que parece- comentó Ran

-Cálmese señor Mouri- dijo una voz detrás de sus espaldas.

-¡Inspectora Sato!- exclamó Conan al reconocerla

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?- preguntó Ran.

-Supongo que lo mismo que vosotros, recibí la carta de aquel friki de los detectives y decidí ir a darle una lección. Fue una suerte que llevase los guantes puestos en ese momento.

-"En cambio si no fuese por el cenicero que le estampé en la cara vete a saber que le habría pasado a Kogoro"- pensó Conan

-¿De todas formas como puede estar tan tranquila pensando que iremos en eso?- le preguntó Mouri a Sato.

-Porque eso es un remolcador señor Mouri, nuestro barco es ese de ahí.

Conan y los demás dirigieron la vista hacia el lugar al que señalaba Sato pero solo encontraron una superficie blanca que se extendía varios metros. Poco a poco alzaron la vista y descubrieron el enorme crucero de lujo que les esperaba anclado en el muelle. La inmensidad del barco les dejo atónitos durante unos segundos hasta que una segunda voz de mujer les trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-¿Quiénes de vosotros son la inspectora Miwako Sato y el detective Mouri?

-Yo- respondieron los dos a la vez.

-Perfecto todos los invitados han venido entonces. Por favor suban a bordo del "Kaze no umi" estamos a punto de zarpar.

-"¿Oye no es demasiada formalidad para un simple reunión de detectives?"- pensó Conan.

El grupo siguió a la chica a bordo del lujoso crucero. Sin embargo tantos preparativos para tan pocas personas provocaban en Conan una sensación de inquietud.

-Aquí tienen las llaves de sus camarotes. Se podrán reunir con los demás invitados a la hora de la cena en el comedor de la cubierta. Descansen hasta entonces. Por cierto me llamo Megumi Sanada, seré su guía durante este viaje.

Después Megumi hizo una reverencia y desapareció con otros miembros de la tripulación mientras Conan y los demás se dirigían a su camarotes. Uno fue asignado a Kogoro y el otro a Conan y Ran.

-Nos vemos en quince minutos en cubierta- Dijo Ran a su padre.

Mientras ella dejaba las maletas en el armario Conan daba vueltas de arriba abajo por toda la habitación con expresión pensativa. Repitió los mismos movimientos tantas veces que a Ran ya empezaban a dolerle los ojos de tanto seguirle.

-¿Quieres estarte quieto?- le dijo.

-¿Eh? Ah, lo siento Ran estaba pensando.

-No te preocupes…si tienes miedo a perderte Yaiba el enmascarado he programado el video para que lo grabe.

-"¡Ja! .Ojala esa fuera mi única preocupación. No, aquí hay algo que no cuadra, nadie se gasta tanto dinero por rico o friki de la investigación que sea. Aquí debe haber algo más, algo que no logro ver. Si fuera tan fácil como ver a Ran quitándose la ro…- ese ultimo hecho le alejo de sus pensamientos.

-¿¡RAN SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES?- exclamó Conan rojo como un tomate al ver a Ran sin la parte de arriba de la ropa.

-¿Eh? pues ponerme el bikini me apetece tomar el Sol. ¿Que te molesta?- le preguntó Ran extrañada

-"Todo lo contrario- penso Conan- Pero cuando descubra que soy Shinichi me decapita de un golpe de Karate"

-Póntelo rápido o cogerás frío- dijo Conan dando la excusa mas tonta que se le ocurrió.

Mirando a Conan con una expresión de duda Ran terminó de cambiarse, mientras a Conan se le hacían eternos esos segundos, creía que su hubiese tardado un poco mas le habría empezado a salir humo de las orejas.

Ya en cubierta Ran se estiró en una tumbona a tomar el Sol mientras Conan y Kogoro se sentaban en una de las mesas de cubierta.

-¿Y a ti que te ocurre?- le pregunto Kogoro al ver que aun tenía la cara roja.

-¿A mi? Nada, nada- respondió Conan intentando disimular- Camarero, una Coca cola con mucho hielo por favor.

Poco a poco se empezó a notar una sensación de movimiento, el barco empezaba a elevar anclas y a moverse lentamente, poco a poco se fue apartando del muelle hasta que emprendió rumbo a alta mar.

Cuando el crucero ya se había alejado unos kilómetros la inspectora Sato se reunió en cubierta con Mouri y Conan.

-Que solitario está todo esto- dijo Sato sentándose.

-Los otros detectives estarán dando vueltas por el barco. Megumi san nos dijo que nos reuniríamos todos a la hora de la cena.

-Perfecto entonces creo que seguiré el ejemplo de Ran y también me estiraré un rato.

Sato estaba a punto de sentarse cuando un dúo de voces empezó a sonar cada vez más fuerte. Estaba claro que se dirigían a la cubierta.

-¡Serás idiota te dije que cogieras la maleta roja no la negra!- dijo una voz de chico

-¡Oye no fui yo quien estaba metiendo prisas para salir pitando a Yokohama, casi nos matamos con la moto!- le replicó una voz de chica.

-¡Perdona pero mas quisieran los demás conducir como yo. Para una cosa que te pido y ni eso sabes hacer!- le volvió a decir el chico.

El escándalo que montaron despertó a Ran que poco a poco iba reconociendo aquellas voces tan familiares.

-No es posible…

-"Jejeje me lo imaginaba. Estos dos siempre están igual"- pensó Conan al abrirse la puerta de cubierta y ver a los escandalosos invitados.

-¡Hattori y Kazuha!- exclamó Ran al verles


	3. File 2 Los Otros Detectives

FILE 2: LOS OTROS DETECTIVES.

-¿A eso le llamas conducir? Iría mas segura con un ciego al volante que contigo- volvió a protestar Kazuha.

-¿No podéis dejar de pelearos cinco minutos?- dijo Conan

-¡Anda si es Kud…quiero decir…Conan!-dijo Hattori intentando rectificar a tiempo- ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?

-En una reunión de este tipo no puede faltar el famoso detective Kogoro Mouri- dijo a la vez que soltaba una de sus exageradas risas.

-"Pero si te pasas los casos durmiendo como un bebé"- pensaron Heiji y Conan

Después de que las chicas se sentasen juntas Conan dejo a solas a Sato y a Kogoro y se fue con Heiji a la barandilla de estribor del barco. Mientras contemplaban el océano Heiji le preguntó…

-A ti hay algo que tampoco te cuadra ¿Verdad?

-Cierto, creo que detrás de esa carta hay mucho mas de lo que se nos explica. Una isla apartada, 100 millones de yens como recompensa por un simple juego, todos estos preparativos exagerados….-dijo Conan con una expresión muy seria- A propósito ¿Como te lo montaste para no envenenarte con la carta?

-Mi padre es policía sabemos ser precavidos. En principio iba a venir solo pero la pesada de Kazuha también se apuntó- dijo con un suspiro.

-"Je je je, di lo que quieras a ti te encanta que Kazuha esté contigo"- pensó Conan

El pequeño detective sabía que para Hattori, Kazuha no era un lastre si no la mejor compañía que podría tener. Pero también sabía que aquella misteriosa isla a la que se dirigían podría ser peligrosa y el detective de Osaka no quería poner a su amiga en peligro.

El resto del día transcurrió tranquilamente. Sato le contaba a Kogoro los últimos casos en los que había trabajado mientras que las chicas seguramente hablaban de Heiji y Shinichi.

-¿De quien crees que estarán hablando ahora?- preguntó Conan a Hattori

-Seguramente de ti. Si fuese de mí ahora mismo Kazuha me estaría mirando con su cara de asesina. Sin embargo mira la cara de Ran. Está triste, con la mirada perdida. ¡Ehhh kazuhaaaa deja de incordiar a Ran!- le gritó Hattori.

-¡Piérdete!- le respondió ella desde la otra punta de cubierta.

-¿Siempre eres tan galán con las mujeres?- le preguntó Conan

Hattori estaba a punto de responderle con alguna broma cuando la puerta de cubierta se abrió y apareció Megumi-san. Iba vestida con un traje de noche azul y su pelo rubio estaba recogido en un elegante moño.

-La cena se servirá enseguida por favor diríjanse al comedor- dijo muy educadamente

Acto seguido hizo otra reverencia y se marchó. Conan pensaba que la frialdad de su comportamiento solo era una cuestión profesional y que en el fondo debía ser una persona tan dulce como Ran. Por otro lado a Hattori parecía importarle mas otros aspectos mas superficiales de Megumi-san.

-Ey Kudo ¿Has visto que par de te…

Hattori no pudo terminar la pregunta porque en ese momento la mano de Kazuha cayó como un rayo sobre el cuello de Heiji haciendo que la colleja sonase por toda la cubierta.

-¡¿Se puede saber que clase de cosas le enseñas! Es solo un niño- le dijo Kazuha indignada.

-"Ya, solo un niño"- pensó Heiji mientras se frotaba la zona del impacto para intentar aliviar el dolor.

-Será mejor que vayamos a cambiarnos, no puedo ir en bikini a la cena. Papá dame la llave de la habitación- le pidió Ran a Kogoro.

Sin embargo a Kogoro aun le caía la baba por haber visto a Megumi san y el resto del mundo había dejado de existir para él. Ni siquiera prestaba atención a los casos que le contaba la inspectora Sato. Ran conocía el carácter de su padre y sabia que la unica forma de devolverle a la realidad era con un buen grito.

-¡PAPÁ LA LLAVE. YA!- le gritó Ran

El grito fue tan efectivo que Kogoro no solo volvió a la realidad sino que además lo hizo cayéndose de la silla del susto.

-"Vaya miedo"- pensó Conan.

Cuando Ran consiguió la llave ella y Conan fueron a su habitación. Rebuscó en el armario apartando el skate a un lado hasta que encontró su maleta, de donde sacó la chaqueta azul y el resto de ropa que solía llevar normalmente. Cuando estuvieron listos se reunieron todos en el pasillo. Sato y Heiji llevaban la misma ropa de antes "¿Acaso ponía en la carta que trajésemos ropa elegante? Pensaban. Megumi-san llegó a los pocos minutos y los guió a todos hacia el comedor. Era una gran estancia que en otras ocasiones habría estado plagada de gente pero que sin embargo esta vez no acogía ni a más de 20 invitados. Aquella gran sala prácticamente vacía provocaba una sensación extraña en los recién llegados, como si más que en un crucero viajasen en un buque fantasma. En medio del comedor había una mesa bastante grande ocupada por 4 personas que parecían hablar animadamente.

-Por fin ha vuelto Megumi-san. ¿Cuando estará lista la cena? Me muero de hambre- dijo uno de ellos.

-Supongo que ahora mismo. Estos deben ser los últimos invitados. Vaya no sabia que se podía traer a la familia- dijo otro de los hombres al ver a Kogoro acompañado de Ran y Conan.

-A vosotros dos os conozco- dijo la mujer que estaba con ellos- Kogoro Mouri y Heiji Hattori ¿Cierto?

Los dos detectives asintieron.

-Mouri-sama, Hattori-sama. Le presento a la detective Azumi Katsuragi- dijo Megumi

-Encantada de conocerles-

Azumi era una mujer rubia igual que Megumi y más o menos de la misma altura, solo que ella tenía los ojos verdes. Parecía una mujer ágil y por su comportamiento bastante activa. Tenía 28 años.

-Yo soy Toya Sagara- dijo el hombre que tenía al lado- encantado de conocerles también.

Sagara era un hombre algo bajito pero de complexión fuerte. Aunque parecía algo torpe. Tenía el pelo corto y negro y llevaba unas pequeñas gafas que le daban un aire intelectual. Tenía la misma personalidad activa que Katsuragi.

-Y yo soy el famoso detective Ken Kitahara- dijo el chico que tenia al lado

-"Oye si eres tan famoso ¿Como es que nunca he oído hablar de ti?- pensó Conan

-Y este tío con cara de mala leche- siguió Ken- es Hideki Hajime.

Ken era un par de años mas joven que Azumi también parecía simpático aunque algo presumido tanto en sus modales como en su forma de vestir. Todo lo contrario a Hideki, que apenas mediaba palabra y básicamente solo abría la boca para dar caladas a su cigarrillo. Hajime era el más mayor de todo el grupo, según Ran debía rondar los 40 años sin embargo por su aspecto parecía mas joven.

Después de que el grupo de Conan se presentase Megumi tomó la palabra.

-Bien, como debieron leer en sus cartas el señor Henzo Teraizumi les citó en su isla tanto para una reunión como para un juego. La localización de la isla es secreta y no hay cobertura para los teléfonos móviles por lo tanto no podrán recibir ayuda alguna del exterior. Yo estaré a su disposición las 24 horas para lo que necesiten.

-Disculpe Megumi-san. ¿En que consistirá el juego?- le preguntó Heiji interrumpiéndola

-El señor Teraizumi se encargará de explicárselo todo cuando sea el momento. Llegaremos a la isla mañana a primera hora hasta entonces consideren este crucero su casa. Tienen total libertad para ir a cualquier zona. Ahora debo subir al puente de mando. Que aproveche señores.

Después de hacer una reverencia a la que ya estaban tan acostumbrados los pasajeros desapareció.

Poco después empezaron a cenar. Ran, Kazuha, Sato y Azumi, formaron un pequeño grupo. Kogoro por su parte charlaba con el resto del grupo de detectives y Conan y Hattori continuaron la conversación que dejaron a medias en cubierta.

-Creo que nos preocupamos son motivo- dijo Hattori- al fin y al cabo de momento todo va bien. Míralo de este modo, nos vamos a tirar de vacaciones en una isla gratis, jugando a lo que mejor se nos da y encima podemos embolsarnos 100 millones de yens.

-Cierto, me he empezado a preocupar demasiado pronto- dijo Conan compartiendo el optimismo de su amigo- Además, a Ran se la ve feliz.

-Si y a Sato y a Katsuragi también se las ve muy…"contentas"- dijo Hattori haciendo un gesto para llamar la atención de Conan.

-" Koi wa thrill shock suspense, mienai chikara tayori ni… kokoro no tobira tozasazu ni tsuyoku…tsuyoku…"- cantaban al unísono.

A las dos mujeres se les había ido la mano con el alcohol y ahora estaban completamente borrachas cantando abrazadas con los tenedores cogidos a modo de micro.

-Inspectora Sato contrólese. ¿Qué diría Takagi si le viese?- dijo Ran

-¿Takagi….y quien es ese?- dijo Sato como si realmente no le conociera y a la vez Azumi volvió a estallar en carcajadas.

-¿Abrimos otra Miwako?- le preguntó Azumi en lo que parecía un idioma propio que solo conocían ellas dos ya que compartían la misma borrachera.

Sato tuvo que hacer varios intentos antes de conseguir agarrar firmemente la botella sin embargo Ran se la quitó con un movimiento rápido.

-Ya es suficiente- dijo irritada.

Conan y Hattori fueron hacia su mesa atraídos por el escándalo que montaban las dos detectives.

-Conan llevate esta botella de aquí- le pidió Ran

Con una rapidez que asombró al resto del grupo excepto a Azumi que luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos Sato agarró con un movimiento muy rápido la botella y ya la estaba destapando antes de que los demás reaccionasen.

-_Come on baby! __The show must go on!-_ dijo en un ingles bastante bueno mientras se echaba la botella a la boca.

-"Je je je, creo que va a ser una noche muy larga"- pensó Conan.

El otro grupo de detectives también había observado el numerito que habían montado las dos mujeres. Ken parecía tener cierto interés en Azumi. Desde que la vio subir a bordo le empezó a gustar y pensaba que al igual que tantas otras mujeres ella tampoco sería capaz de resistir sus encantos. Sin embargo sus pensamientos eran tan transparentes como las copas de las que bebían y Sagara se percató de ello.

-Olvídalo chaval. Por muy borracha que este Katsuragi es capaz de matarte tres veces antes de que toques el suelo. Ya era muy buena cuando nos retiramos de la policía, supongo que su talento no habrá echo mas que mejorar.

Kitahara se puso rojo como un tomate y empezó a decir excusas tontas para justificar que no pensaba nada indecente pero no sirvió de mucho.

-Vaya- dijo Kogoro- ¿Ustedes también trabajaron en la policía? ¿No son un poco jóvenes para estar retirados?

-Y tanto, Azumi y yo trabajamos de negociadores en casos de secuestro. Éramos los mejores, no había un rehén que no salváramos. Sin embargo hace cinco años se nos torció un caso. El secuestrador tomó como rehén a una niña pequeña y se encerraron en una casa abandonada. Su estado mental era lamentable y pensamos que nosotros dos solos podríamos detenerle. Nos equivocamos, desconocíamos que el secuestrador tenía una bomba con el y la hizo explotar antes de que pudiésemos salvar a la niña. Nuestras identidades fueron ocultadas a todos los medios y dimitimos del cuerpo. Des de entonces Katsuragi y yo hemos trabajado de detectives.

-Ya veo…-dijo Kogoro mientras se imaginaba los sucesos que le había contado.

-Dio mucho de que hablar ese caso- Dijo Hajime- No me imaginaba que un día me encontrase con vosotros. De todas formas culparse es una perdida de tiempo, las cosas no siempre pueden salir bien.

-Lo se, pero pensamos que era lo mejor. No nos veíamos capacitados para continuar con nuestro trabajo y mas tarde el oficio de detective se nos daba bastante bien así que aquí estamos- Dijo Sagara mientras daba un largo bostezo.

-Será mejor que llevemos a ese par de borrachas a su habitación y nos vayamos a dormir- dijo Hajime poniéndose en pie- Mañana llegaremos a la isla.

NOTA DEL AUTOR: hola a todos! Hasta ahora estos capítulos han sido de introducción y para meter algo de humor en el fanfiction. A partir del próximo capítulo comenzara lo interesante. Intento publicarlos los domingos de cada semana como fecha máxima, a veces los publico entre semana, depende como ande de inspiración y de deberes jajaja. Muchas gracias a todos los que leéis este fic y por dejar reviews eso hace que tenga más ganas de seguir escribiendo. ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!


	4. File 3: La Llegada a la Isla

FILE 3: LA LLEGADA A LA ISLA, UN CRIMEN EN LA OSCURIDAD.

Conan y Ran dormían profundamente en su camarote cuando los primeros rayos del Sol entraron por el ojo de buey de la estancia y dio de lleno en la cara de Conan despertándolo. Después de frotarse los ojos varias veces para quitarse lo que le quedaba de sueño se puso las gafas y miró su reloj.

-"¿Las 6.30 de la mañana? Se supone que estoy de vacaciones ¿Qué hago levantándome a estas horas?"- pensó el detective.

Calculaba que no quedaría mucho para llegar a la isla, se disponía a despertar con mucho cuidado a Ran cuando la voz de Megumi resonó por toda la habitación a través del sistema de megafonía.

-Buenos días señores pasajeros. En una hora llegaremos a la isla por favor cojan sus equipajes y diríjanse a la cubierta principal, gracias.

-¿Hace falta gritar eso a estas horas?- dijo Ran que había despertado de muy mal humor.

En poco tiempo Conan y Ran ya estaban listos, el pequeño detective ayudó a Ran a trasladar el par de maletas que llevaban y el turbo skate hasta la cubierta. Ahí se encontraron con Kogoro, Hattori, Kazuha y el resto de detectives. Al poco rato llego la inspectora Sato acompañada de Megumi.

-¿Cómo llevas la resaca Miwako?- le preguntó Azumi recordando el lío que habían montado la noche anterior.

-Como el barco siga dando tantas vueltas me va a dar algo. Estoy mareadísima- contestó Sato.

Ran le iba a soltar un reproche cuando una pequeña mancha comenzó a hacerse visible en el horizonte y poco a poco iba aumentando su tamaño.

- Ahí la tienen señores, la isla "Taiyô no namida", viajaremos una media hora más y echaremos el ancla- anunció Megumi.

-¿Acaso pretende que vayamos a nado hasta la isla?- Preguntó Heiji al oír el plan.

-Nada de eso Hattori-sama. La isla no tiene un muelle lo suficientemente grande para acoger este crucero. Llegaremos al pequeño embarcadero utilizando uno de los botes. El barco permanecerá aquí hasta su regreso para llevarles de vuelta al puerto de Yokohama- le explicó Megumi.

-No será lo mismo viajar en una de esas barcazas- dijo Kitahara con un suspiro.

-Deja de quejarte y ayúdame a cargar las maletas, acabaremos antes- Le dijo Toya mientras arrastraba al muchacho de un brazo.

Al transcurrir la media hora el enorme crucero se fue aturando lentamente hasta que dejó de avanzar. Con un fuerte estruendo las anclas se estrellaron contra el mar dejando el barco inmovilizado. Megumi condujo a los detectives hasta el más grande de los botes. Era una maquina de buenas dimensiones de color naranja, unos 5 metros de largo y casi dos de altos. Tenía dos potentes motores que seguramente le permitiría recorrer grandes distancias en muy poco tiempo. Hattori pensaba que ese aparato no era así originalmente y había sufrido varías modificaciones.

-Por favor que bajen este cacharro de una vez- dijo Kogoro mientras observaba el océano desde uno de los laterales- estamos a mucha altura…

-No se preocupe Kogoro si nos estrellamos contra el mar el agua nos amortiguará la caída- le dijo Hattori quitándole importancia a la situación.

-¡Calla!- exclamó Kogoro agarrándose con más fuerza a su asiento.

-No se preocupe Mouri-sama, el descenso será muy lento. No tenga miedo- Le dijo Megumi para calmarle. ¿Todo listo? Bien, Sohma inicie el descenso.

Sohma se dirigió al panel de control que tenía al lado para hacer lo que le había ordenado Megumi cuando vio el skate de Conan en el suelo.

-¿Chaval esto es tuyo?- le preguntó antes de iniciar la maniobra.

Conan asintió sorprendido, no se percató de que había olvidado subir su skate a bordo. Sohma lo cogió y lo lanzó hacia el bote. Sin embargo el hombre era tenía dificultades para controlar la potencia del lanzamiento y el skate pasó por uno de los laterales del bote sin que ninguno de los detectives tuviese los reflejos suficientes para atraparlo. Empezaba a descender por el otro lateral hacia el océano cuando de repente Sato sacó medio cuerpo fuera del bote y extendiendo los brazos logro atraparlo mientras usaba las articulaciones de sus rodillas para quedar suspendida del lado de la barca como si fuese un trapecista de circo. Sin ningún esfuerzo volvió a incorporarse y le dio el skate a Conan.

-¡Ha estado increíble!- exclamaron Ran y Kazuha mientras los demás detectives no podían mediar palabra por el asombro.

-No es nada, esto lo hago yo cada día en el balcón de mi piso- dijo entre carcajadas.

Sohma se disculpó por su torpeza y accionó el mecanismo de descenso. Cuando la embarcación quedó suspendida sobre el agua Megumi quitó los amarres y accionó los motores poniendo rumbo a la isla.

-Mi madre, esa isla es gigante- observó Hajime a medida que avanzaban hacia ella.

Todo el grupo sacó la cabeza de la embarcación para contemplar la extensión de tierra que empezaba a alzarse ante ellos. La isla era mas bien un peñasco gigante que se alzaba unos 50 metros sobre el nivel del mar. La cima, de varios kilómetros cuadrados de extensión estaba cubierta de vegetación. Al este de la isla se alzaba una pagoda japonesa de varios pisos de altura mientras que en el lado opuesto lo hacía un edificio mucho más actual con pintas de hotel. En el extremo norte de la isla acababa en una gran extensión de tierra que sobresalía unos cuantos metros de la isla y tenía una pendiente muy pronunciada mientras que en la zona sur había un pequeño embarcadero con capacidad para acoger el bote en el que iban los detectives.

-Esta isla fue anteriormente sirvió de base militar a Japón durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial- empezó a explicar Megumi.

-¿Qué tipo de base era?- preguntó Hajime después de darle una calada a su cigarro interesado en el tema.

-Submarina y aérea- contestó élla.

-Por grande que sea no veo que tenga capacidad suficiente como para permitir despegar aviones militares y no parece que haya pistas de aterrizaje- observó Hajime.

-Bueno estos datos me los proporcionó el señor Teraizumi, yo tampoco estoy muy segura. El caso es que se la compró al gobierno y edificó ese enorme hotel que ven ahí- dijo dirigiendo la vista de los detectives con el índice hacia la edificación- desde entonces celebra ahí sus reuniones de detectives.

-"¿Un momento una isla que vale un riñón y medio y un hotel mas lujoso que el Ritz solo para celebrar reuniones de detectives? No, aquí hay un motivo para preocuparse aunque no sepa ni el porqué. Es todo demasiado…surrealista"- pensó Conan.

-Es posible que todo lo relacionado con la base militar desapareciese- continuó Megumi- Se descubrió que en esta isla había una fuerte actividad volcánica y se desmanteló. Cuando los expertos se aseguraron que la actividad volcánica había desaparecido fue cuando el señor Teraizumi se decidió a comprarla.

Todos la miraban con interés mientras explicaba todos aquellos datos sobre la isla, y más de un detective pensaba que debía haber algún que otro secreto oculto en aquel pedazo de tierra perdido en el mar. Poco a poco el bote se iba acercando al pequeño embarcadero, allá un hombre bajito, bien vestido y de unos 54 años estaba de pie observando como sus invitados se iban acercando.

-Parece que el señor Teraizumi ha venido a recibirnos en persona- dijo Megumi al poder distinguir claramente quien era aquel hombre.

-¡Bienvenidos, bienvenidos!- exclamó con gran alegría- me alegro mucho de que hayan podido venir todos, lamento el pequeño espectáculo de la carta supuestamente envenenada pero me gusta escoger bien a mis invitados para estas reuniones.

-"Pues a mi me costó un cenicero estampado en la cara"- pensó Kogoro

-Durante el tiempo que estén aquí consideren esta isla su casa, pueden ir a donde quieran excepto a la pagoda, ahí no hay nada interesante, solo el equipo técnico y de suministros de la isla. Pero por favor no nos quedemos aquí, vayamos al hotel. Sus habitaciones ya están preparadas. Oh! Ya verán será una semana muy divertida.

La personalidad tan activa de Henzo, junto a su facilidad de palabra y su exagerada gesticulación hacia que cualquier oyente se cansase con solo escucharle.

-"Yo también estaría así de alegre si tuviese una isla para mi solo" pensó Conan.

Después de que cada uno cogiese su equipaje empezaron a ascender por la gran escalinata excavada en el mismo acantilado y que conducía a la zona superior. El grupo de Conan iba por detrás del grupo de Azumi. Los detectives parecían conversar entre ellos excepto Hajime que no era muy dado a la palabra. Por otro lado Kazuha tenía problemas para cargar con las maletas, durante el viaje en bote se había mareado y ahora se encontraba bastante mal, sin fuerza para poder cargar un simple peso.

-Tonta, por que no me dijiste que estabas mareada- Dijo Hattori detrás de ella.

-Yo no…

-Vanos, estás pálida y apenas puedes mantener el equilibrio. Después de un viaje en ese bote es normal que te ocurra si no estas acostumbrada. Trae, deja que te lleve eso.

Heiji se disponía a coger el asa de la maleta de Kazuha cuando sus manos se rozaron. El chico la apartó rápidamente, como si fuese un acto reflejo y los dos se sonrojaron.

-Perdona, yo…- dijo Kazuha

-No pasa nada- dijo Heiji sin mirarle a los ojos mientras cogia bien la maleta.

-¡Eh vosotros, subid ya de una vez que no tenemos todo el día!- gritó Conan desde el tramo final de las escaleras,

Cuando llegaron al último peldaño la idea de paraíso tropical se desvaneció. Más bien parecía como si una fuerza desconocida hubiese arrancado un pedazo de la selva del Amazonas y la colocase en medio del mal. Si no fuese por los caminos trazados artificialmente no se podría ver mas allá de lo que sus ojos les permitiesen a causa de la abundante vegetación. Después de observar el paisaje Ran volvió la vista al mar, donde distinguió una forma en medio de la inmensidad del océano.

-¿Qué es aquello?- dijo Ran señalándolo.

-Es el "Kaze no Umi"-dijo Henzo- permanecerá anclado ahí hasta su regreso a Yokohama.

-Ah si, Megumi nos habló de ello- dijo la inspectora Sato.

-Megumi, si quiere puede llevar a las chicas y al niño en el 4x4 hasta el hotel. Creo que la chica de la coleta no se encuentra bien. Los demás iremos dando un paseo hasta el hotel ¿Les parece bien?

El resto de detectives asintió e iniciaron la marcha hacia el hotel. Ran acomodó a Kazuha en el asiento de atrás junto a Conan y ella montó delante con Megumi. La guía giró la llave del contacto y encendió el motor a la primera, hizo unas cuantas maniobras para poder girar el vehículo y se pusieron en marcha. Mientras avanzaban Conan se fijó en la carretera, había algo raro en ella. Para ser tan poca gente la que habitaba la isla estaba llena de marcas de neumáticos. Unas correspondían al 4x4 pero el otro par era completamente diferente.

-¿Tienen mas coches a parte de este?- preguntó Conan

-Solo otro 4x4 más y una vieja ranchera- contestó Megumi

Conan no obstante no le acabó de convencer la respuesta, había algo dentro de el que le decía que algo estaba fuera de lugar.

-"Te preocupas demasiado"- pensó recordando lo que le había dicho Heiji.

A los pocos minutos llegaron al lujoso hotel. Tenía unos 30 pisos y en el piso 10 una enorme plataforma que servia de gran terraza para celebrar cenas al aire libre. El viaje en 4x4 no había servido para mejorar el estado de salud de Kazuha.

-Llévala a la habitación. Aquí tienes la llave- le dijo Megumi a Ran- yo iré a la enfermería y le subiré unas pastillas contra el mareo.

Ran y Conan hicieron caso a Megumi. Fueron a su habitación y recostaron a Kazuha en la cama. La habitación era enorme, digna de ser comparada con una suite de alguno de los mejores hoteles del mundo. Conan abrió la puerta que daba al balcón para que entrase el aire de exterior en la habitación y aliviar el mareo de Kazuha. Al descorrer las cortinas el pequeño detective y Ran descubrieron una hermosa vista de la totalidad de la isla y el inmenso mar que les rodeaba.

-Es precioso…-dijo la chica- Mucho mas bonita que la vista que teníamos des del Aphrodite.

-"Oye no llames al mal tiempo que ese barco se acabó hundiendo, por una vez podrían dejar de aparecer cadáveres"- pensó Conan

-¡Ah mira! Ahí están papá y los demás- dijo señalándoles.

El otro grupo de detectives ya llegaba al hotel guiado por Henzo Teraizumi mientras Megumi entraba en la habitación con la medicina para Kazuha. La chica se recostó y se tomó la pastilla.

-Ya verás como te sentirás mucho mejor- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias- le contestó Kazuha

-El señor Teraizumi me ha pedido que os comunique que también estáis invitados a la cena con los detectives. Será a las 9 de la noche hasta entonces podéis hacer lo que queráis. Al este de la isla hay una escalinata que baja hasta una pequeña cala, tiene una playa muy bonita podéis pasar el día allí si queréis.

-Buena idea- dijo Hattori que acababa de entrar en la habitación- la brisa del mar te sentará bien Kazuha.

Al cabo de un rato cuando se recuperó del todo así lo hicieron, Megumi cogió uno de los 4x4 y los llevo hasta la playa donde pasaron todo el día hasta que se puso el Sol. Pero no todos estaban tan alegres, Conan podía ver la tristeza en los ojos de Ran. Ella se alegraba mucho de ver como Heiji y Kazuha podían estar juntos pero inevitablemente eso le hacía pensar en Shinichi. Hacía mucho que no le veía, ni tan solo le llamaba. Temía que el detective se estuviese olvidando de ella y eso le hacía entristecerse aun más. Conan se dirigió hacia ella y le preguntó que le pasaba. La chica no respondió, con los ojos lagrimosos cogió a Conan entre sus brazos y le abrazó bien fuerte.

-No te preocupes por mi, Conan. Estoy muy bien. Por suerte siempre puedo contar contigo.

-Ran…yo…

-Vaya que tierno no me digas que ahora te van los críos de primaria- dijo Kazuha en broma.

-¡No digas tonterías!- dijo Ran soltando a Conan- será mejor que regresemos al hotel, se hace tarde.

En poco tiempo habían vuelto al hotel y todos se cambiaron para la cena. Conan iba con su típica chaqueta azul mientras Hattori iba con el mismo atuendo de siempre. No se quitaba la gorra ni que la vida le fuese en ello.

Al llegar al comedor había una mesa larga y muy grande dispuesta para la ocasión. La luz de la luna llena entraba a través de la gran puerta de cristal que conducía a la terraza principal y por las ventanas. Henzo Teraizumi presidía la mesa, mientras el grupo de Toya y los demás se sentaban a la izquierda mientras que Kogoro y el resto lo hacían a la derecha.

-¿Qué hay de comer? Me muero de hambre- dijo la inspectora Sato.

-Paciencia querida inspectora- Megumi llegará enseguida con los platos.

-¿No cree que ya es hora de explicarnos porque nos ha traído aquí?- preguntó Hajime muy serio.

-Eso, no he podido dormir desde que recibí su carta- protestó Azumi

-"Creo que la borrachera que pillaste en el crucero te ayudó mucho a superar eso"-Pensó Ken.

-Cierto, verán- dijo Henzo poniéndose en pie- siempre me ha gustado mucho la investigación pero nunca he sido buen detective. Por eso me gusta invitar a los mejores de su profesión para que ellos mismos me cuenten en persona sus hazañas y…

-¿Pero no cree que mandar una carta envenenada es algo excesivo?- dijo Toya interrumpiéndole

-Lo se lo se, pero era necesario para ponerles a prueba y saber si son dignos de ganas los 100 millones de yens que he preparado como premio.

-¿Cómo premio para que?- preguntó Sato algo impaciente.

-Para aquel que averigüe que paso hace…

Henzo Teraizumi no pudo acabar la frase. Hubo un apagón general y la oscuridad inundó el comedor. A continuación todo ocurrió muy rápido. El sonido de un disparo entre tinieblas, el ruido de un cristal rompiendo el silencio que reinaba entre la oscuridad y por último un grito que solo podía ser traducido como dolor y muerte. Pocos segundos, después de unos cuantos destellos, las lámparas del comedor devolvieron la luz a la estancia, sin embargo uno de ellos ya la había abandonado. Henzo Teraizumi yacía muerto en su silla con un tiro entre ceja y ceja. Todos adoptaron una expresión de sorpresa ante lo que había ocurrido. Ran y Kazuha gritaban abrazadas mientras Conan y Heiji se dirigían hacia el asiento de Henzo. Sin embargo el ruido de una brutal explosión hizo que se aturasen en seco. Sato se levantó rápidamente de su silla, atravesó la puerta de cristal hacia la terraza pero no puedo mediar palabra ante lo que vio.

-¿Qué ocurre Sato?- dijo Kogoro esperando unos segundos a que respondiese- ¡Inspectora!

-El "Kaze no Umi"… ¡Está ardiendo!- contestó chillando con voz temblorosa.


	5. File 4: La Amenaza de Tantei no Hunter

FILE 4: LA AMENAZA DEL CAZADOR DE DETECTIVES

El "Kaze no Umi" había dejado de ser un lujoso crucero para convertirse en una masa de acero pasto de las llamas que se hundía lentamente en el mar. Mientras contemplaban la escena Hajime colocaba sus dedos en el cuello de Henzo para comprobar su pulso.

-Demasiado tarde, está muerto- dijo retirando los dedos de la víctima.

-No hacia falta tocar el cadáver para averiguarlo- protestó Toya.

-¿Pero que ha ocurrido? no pude ver nada- dijo Ken

-"Mira que listo, como quieres ver algo estando a oscuras"- pensó Hattori.

-Katsuragi san, llévese a Ran y a Kazuha de aquí por favor- le pidió Kogoro

La detective susurró unas cuantas palabras a las dos chicas y se las llevo de la estancia.

-Los demás saldremos a buscar al asesino- dijo Kogoro

-¿Salir a buscarlo?- pregunto Kitahara extrañado

-Miren el cristal de la puerta de la terraza, hay un agujero de bala. El asesino debe ser alguien del exterior.

-Pero la señorita Megumi dijo que no había nadie mas en la isla a parte de nosotros…hablando de ella ¿Dónde se ha metido?- se preguntó Ken

No tardó en obtener respuesta, ante la puerta del comedor, pálida como el cadáver que yacía en la mesa Megumi Sanada miraba el cuerpo sin vida de su jefe.

-¡Salga de aquí señorita Megumi, es la escena de un crimen!- le ordenó Hajime alzando un poco el tono de voz para que reaccionase.

En ese instante apareció Azumi, que se la llevó junto a las otras chicas.

-En seguida estoy con vosotros- dijo Katsuragi

-Repasemos la situación- dijo Hattori adoptando una pose pensativa- Henzo Teraizumi, el unico hombre que conoce toda la isla, está muerto. El "Kaze no Umi! Que era nuestra única via de escape se esta hundiendo en el océano. Es como si quisiera dejarnos confinados en la isla. Pero si Teraizumi era su objetivo ¿Porqué cortarnos todas las vías de escape? A no ser…

-Que quiera matarnos a todos. El es el cazador, esta isla su bosque y nosotros sus presas- dijo Hajime mientras se encendía el cigarro.

-¿Cómo un cazador de osos?- preguntó inoportunamente Ken

-No- dijo Conan- Como un cazador de detectives.

La sola idea de que un asesino con ese objetivo rondase la isla hizo que los detectives se estremeciesen. A los pocos segundos fue Toya quien rompió el silencio.

-¿Cubrimos el cadáver? Aquí no servirá de mucho una autopsia o saber que clase de bala le ha perforado la cabeza.

-Bien, pero no lo mováis de donde está- dijo Kogoro

Por su parte, Kitahara había salido a la terraza en busca de alguna pista del asesino. Dio unas cuantas ojeadas sobre la gran plataforma pero no encontró nada que pudiese ser útil hasta que se fijó en la barandilla y vio un nudo atado a uno de los postes, lo siguió con la mirada y observó que llegaba hasta el suelo.

-¡Venid, he encontrado una pista!- gritó Ken.

Los detectives analizaron la cuerda que había usado el asesino para llegar hasta la terraza y escapar. Desgraciadamente no sirvió de mucho, la cuerda no tenía ninguna pista concluyente y carecían del equipo necesario para sacar las huellas.

-Estamos como al principio- dijo Conan- De aquí ya no podremos sacar mucho más. Vayamos a ver como están las chicas.

Conan y Heiji cruzaron unas cuantas palabras con el resto de detectives y se retiraron.

-Toma Hattori- dijo Conan mientras le daba algo que Heiji reconoció enseguida.

-¿Un transmisor de la liga de detectives?- preguntó mientras lo cogía.

-Dentro de la propia isla si funcian las comunicaciones y creo que aquí tendremos mucho trabajo, necesitamos estar en contacto.

Heiji asintió y se guardo el transmisor en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Dieron unos cuantos pasos más hasta que vieron a Azumi al fondo del pasillo.

-¿Alguna novedad?- preguntó cuando se encontraron.

-Ninguna por el momento, hemos encontrado la cuerda que usó el asesino para escapar pero no nos ha llevado a ninguna parte.

-Lástima- dijo Azumi lanzando un suspiro de indignación- Supongo que queréis ir a ver a las chicas, os llevare con ellas, las he dejado en el hall junto a Megumi, también está algo afectada.

Durante el camino charlaron con Azumi sobre el caso y sobre la teoría del cazador de detectives, no obstante parecía muy optimista y segura de que lo iban a capturar. "Que puede hacer una sola persona contra todo un ejercito de detectives. Por cierto ¿Sabeis donde está Sato?

-¡Mierda nos hemos olvidado de ella!- exclamo Hattori.

-Ella fue la primera en llegar a la terraza ¿Y si vio la cuerda y decidió ir ella sola a por el asesino?- dijo Conan

-¡Vamos a buscarla!- dijo Katsuragi emprendiendo la marcha

-"¿Como no me di cuenta que faltaba Sato? Mierda si le pasa algo…ya han asesinado a alguien delante de mis narices no permitiré que maten a nadie más"- pensó Conan mientras corría junto a los demás.

Bajaron las escaleras principales a toda velocidad, la rapidez de Azumi era excepcional. No se limitó ni a caminar el último tramó sino que salto la corta distancia que había entre la barandilla de las escaleras y el suelo. Los detectives ni siquiera repararon en la presencia de las chicas cuando cruzaron el hall a la velocidad de un rayo. Las puertas automáticas se abrieron suavemente permitiendo que los detectives saliesen fuera del edificio.

-¡¿Sato, donde está!- gritaron Conan y Heiji

-¡Miwako!- chilló Katsuragi.

-Vayamos donde estaba la cuerda- sugirió Conan

Apretaron el paso y en unos seguros rodearon el hotel y llegaron al lugar donde caía la cuerda desde la terraza. Pero allá no había nadie, solo un corto espacio de tierra llana y a continuación el bosque.

-¿No habrá sido tan estúpida de adentrarse ahí ella sola?- se preguntó Hattori.

-¿A quien llamas a estúpida?- dijo una voz femenina tras ellos

-¡Inspectora Sato!- exclamaron los detectives.

-¿Se puede saber que hacías saliendo tu sola Miwako? Ese cazador de detectives puede estar en cualquier lado esperando la ocasión perfecta para matarnos- le replicó Azumi

-¿Qué querias que hiciese? En cuanto vi la cuerda no me lo pensé y salí a perseguirle.

-¿Pudo descubrir algo?- le preguntó Conan mas calmado al ver que estaba bien.

-No, pensé que el asesino no sería tan idiota de adentrarse en el bosque, está más oscuro que un ataúd. Así que fui al parking para ver si había huido en algún vehículo pero no encontré señales de neumáticos ni nada parecido. Decidí alejarme un poco mas del hotel para observar si las había a partir de la zona no asfaltada pero no tuve éxito así que volví.

Los detectives se quedaron unos segundos callados intentando procesar toda la información que Sato les había soltado de golpe.

-Volvamos al hall- dijo la inspectora- las chicas estarán preocupadas.

Hicieron lo que dijo Sato, ya con un ritmo normal volvieron a la recepción del hotel. Ahí Sato se disculpó una y otra vez por haberles hecho estar tan preocupados. Conan y Heiji se dejaron caer sobre las cómodas butacas agotados por la carrera que les había hecho correr Azumi, pero a esta no se la notaba nada cansada. Se mantenía de pie charlado acaloradamente sobre el caso con la inspectora.

-"¿Cómo puede tener tanta energía?"- se preguntaron Conan y Heiji.

Ran aun seguía temblando un poco. Megumi, algo más repuesta del susto intentaba animarla pero la chica parecía estar en estado de shock y omitía cualquier cosa que pasase alrededor suyo. Las imágenes de lo ocurrido hacía un momento en el comedor todavía estaban grabadas en su mente como si las estuviese viviendo en aquel mismo momento, fue la voz de Conan tras unos intentos la que consiguió devolverla a la realidad.

-¿Te encuentras mejor Ran?

La chica hizo un gran esfuerzo para esbozar una leve sonrisa que calmase al pequeño detective.

-Si Conan, gracias, ya me encuentro mejor. La pregunta es…como nos encontraremos mañana. Quizás también con un agujero entre ceja y ceja como Teraizumi- dijo a la vez que le caían unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Nada de pesimismos. Teraizumi estará muerto pero todos los detectives estamos vivos y nos basta con Miwako y conmigo para darle tantas patadas en el culo a ese asesino que no pueda volverse a sentar más el tiempo que se pudra en la cárcel- dijo Azumi enérgicamente para alegrar el ambiente.

-Katsuragi tiene razón Ran. Cogeremos a ese asesino. Además contamos con el pequeño Sherlock Holmes del siglo XXI ¿Verdad Conan?

El detective se ruborizó un poco y no supo que contestar.

-¡Y si vemos que aun se resiste le atropellaré con el 4x4!- añadió Megumi intentando aportar más animo.

-No se lo permitiré- dijo Ran- primero seré yo quien le salte la cabeza de una patada…atropéllele después si quiere.

-"Esta es mi Ran"- pensó Conan

El grupo rió la broma de Ran y parecía que el ambiente había dejado de ser tan tenso. Kazuha por su parte no compartía el optimismo de los demás, se encontraba como Ran antes de que los demás intentasen animarla. Era en ese momento cuando necesitaba más que nunca el apoyo de su amigo de la infancia, pero el tacto nunca fue el punto fuerte del detective del oeste.

-Vamos Kazuha si has visto cadáveres decenas de veces no te viene de uno más.

-"Eso, tu arréglalo más"- pensó Conan.

-¡Idiota! ¿No ves que podemos acabar todos muertos? ¿No ves que el asesino podría haberte matado a ti en vez de a Teraizumi?- protestó la chica

-"¡Un momento no puede ser que…"- pensó Conan cuando se le cruzó una idea por la cabeza.

-¿Pero no me ves? Estoy aquí, sano y salvo. Además está claro que el objetivo de ese chalado era Henzo- le contestó Heiji.

-¡Nunca entiendes nada! Te…

-Venga Kazuha cálmate- le dijo Ran en un tono suave pero autoritario- se como te sientes pero ponernos así solo servirá para hacerle las cosas mas fáciles al asesino.

Kazuha no respondió, se abrazó a Ran y rompió a llorar. Hattori sentía que había fallado, no había conseguido alegrar los ánimos de su amiga pero quizá lo que mas le dolia era que no buscase consuelo en el sino en Ran. "¿No me tiene suficiente confianza?" pensaba.

-Ya lo verás todo irá bien- le dijo Ran mientras le ofrecía un pañuelo

-"Esto deberías estar haciéndolo tu"- pensó a continuación mirando a Heiji

-Venga venga- dijo Sato- mejor que subamos con todos los demás. Tu padre estará preocupado por ti, Ran y además allá arriba hacen falta todos los detectives disponibles.

Todos empezaron a subir por las escaleras excepto Conan, tenía la cabeza agachada y el reflejo de las lámparas impedía que se leyesen sus ojos a través de sus gafas.

-¿Qué te pasa Kudo, no subes?- le preguntó su amigo detective cuando las demás se alejaron un poco.

-Dime Hattori, ¿Cuando llegamos a la zona donde caía la cuerda desde la terraza no notaste nada raro?- le preguntó Conan.

-Nada raro. Espera…

-También te has fijado. ¿No deberíamos haber encontrado las huellas del asesino? Las noches aquí son muy húmedas, tendrían que haber quedado marcadas en la tierra. Y otra cosa más. ¿Qué necesidad tenía el asesino de apagar las luces?

-Pues que no le viésemos- contesto Hattori decidido.

-Tonto, la sala quedó a oscuras si, pero la luz de la Luna iluminaba perfectamente el exterior. Podríamos haberle visto perfectamente si uno de nosotros se hubiese girado y sobretodo la víctima que presidía la mesa y estaba frente a frente con la puerta de cristal.

-Claro el asesino no tenia necesidad de apagar las luces. Es más, tendría más ventaja con las luces encendidas. No habría posibilidad de fallar- dijo Hattori

-Exacto. El asesino sería ilógico que apagase las luces, no vería el objetivo y fallaría el blanco.

-Entonces lo que estás sugiriendo es…

-El asesino no tenía posibilidad de fallar aun estando a oscuras. Eso fue solo una maniobra para distraernos y hacernos creer que venía del exterior.

Conan alzó lentamente la cabeza, el reflejo que se proyectaba en los cristales de sus gafas desapareció y dejó ver un par de ojos azules con un brillo especial.

-El cazador de detectives…es uno de nosotros.


	6. File 5: El Segundo Ataque

FILE 5: EL SEGUNDO ATAQUE.

Hattori quedó un rato inmóvil después de escuchar la deducción de su amigo. ¿Era posible que el propio cazador de detectives fuese también un detective? A Heiji le costaba creerlo pero no encontraba ninguna fisura en la teoría de Conan. Unos segundos más tarde volvieron a la sala donde se cometió el asesinato. Hajime y Kitahara estaban enfrascados en una ardua discusión mientras que Kogoro y Sagara hablaban con las otras dos detectives. Resultaba extraño conversar como si nada mientras había un cadáver sobre la mesa. Megumi intentaba por todos los medios no mirar a la tela blanca bajo la que se encontraba su difunto jefe ya que cuando lo hacía le sobrevenía una arcada. Cuando Sato terminó de narrar sus vanos esfuerzos para captura al cazador Mouri encendió un cigarrillo.

-Ya veo, no tenemos ninguna pista- dijo con tristeza mientras guardaba el mechero.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro señor Mouri, el chaval a echo un descubrimiento bastante interesante- dijo Hattori dándole una palmadita a Conan en la espalda para que empezase a hablar.

-Bueno- dijo con aire serio- quizá sea pronto para afirmarlo pero…es más que probable que el cazador de detectives sea uno de nosotros.

Kitahara y Hajime callaron enseguida sorprendidos por la deducción del pequeño detective, sin embargo Hajime no tardó ni un segundo en intentar tirar por los suelos la teoría de Conan.

-Vamos Conan viste tan bien como nosotros que el asesino…

-La clave está en lo que no vemos Hajime san- saltó Conan al instante y entonces explicó lo que pensaba sobre el asesino y su ilógica idea de apagar las luces a no ser que fuese alguien de los que se disponían a cenar en ese momento.

-Sigue siendo absurdo. La cuestión es descubrir quien es el asesino no empezar a sospechar de nosotros mismos.

-Pero si Conan tiene razón- dijo Sato- y mi experiencia con el otras veces me ha demostrado que no se suele equivocar, sospechar los unos de los otros será la única forma de atraparle.

En ese momento se intercambiaron muchas miradas de desconfianza y un silencio desagradable invadió la sala hasta que Sagara se dispuso a romperlo.

-Quizás no sea tan malo, al fin y al cabo descartando al pequeño Conan, Ran, Kazuha, Megumi que no estaba en ese momento y Hattori, la lista de sospechosos se reduce.

-Se olvida de la inspectora Sato y de mi padre- puntualizó Ran

-No Ran, no se ha olvidado de mi, aunque sea policía en estas circunstancias me temo que soy tan sospechosa como tu padre. Lo siento señor Mouri no quería insinuar nada- dijo al ver la mirada de pocos amigos que le lanzó Kogoro.

-Creo que quien tenía mas posibilidades de asesinarle eran Hajime y usted señor Mouri, al fin y al cabo se sentaban en los asientos mas próximos a Teraizumi- observó Katsuragi

-En todo caso eso nos liberaría de toda sospecha Katsuragi. Porque si Mouri y yo le hubiésemos disparado habrían quedado marcas de pólvora en el orificio de bala y quemaduras.

-Cierto, cuando examinamos el cadáver no tenía ninguna de las dos cosas- Dijo Kogoro- fue un tiro limpio.

-De haber estado en tierra habríamos pillado al asesino enseguida pero aquí no tenemos equipos para detectar rastros de pólvora- dijo Sato con un suspiro de resignación.

-¿Estáis seguros que el asesino es alguien de dentro?- preguntó Kitahara

-¿Acaso no hay evidencias suficientes al respecto?- le respondió Sagara en un tono burlón.

-¿Cómo explicáis entonces que se rompiese el cristal cuando sonó el disparo?

Ken tenía razón, nadie había pensado en ello antes. Si se trataba de un truco del cazador de detectives para desviar las sospechas hacia la idea de un asesino externo sin duda se trataba de un buen montaje.

-Seguramente lo preparó el asesino antes de la hora de la cena- dijo Kogoro

-Tonterías, eso demuestra que la teoría del niño es falsa- dijo Hajime convencido- Es fuera donde tenemos que buscar a ese cazador de detectives no entre nosotros.

En ese momento los efectos del cansancio, de las altas horas de la noche en la que se encontraban y de estar en ayunas empezaban a manifestarse y Megumi soltó un largo bostezo. Kitahara estuvo a punto de hacerle un reproche pero recordó lo mucho que le había afectado la muerte de su jefe y que estaba igual de cansada que los demás.

-Aquí ya no creo que podamos hacer mucho mas, deberíamos irnos a dormir. Eso nos ayudaría a pensar con más claridad mañana- dijo el detective

-Busquemos un lugar donde poder dormir todos juntos- sugirió Ran.

-No. Si el asesino es uno de nosotros sería ponerle en bandeja que cometiese otro crimen, tenemos más oportunidades de defendernos si dormimos cada uno en nuestras habitaciones. Vamos no te preocupes Ran, tu padre puede dormir contigo y Kazuha en la misma habitación. Aunque el fuese el cazador seguro que no estáis en su lista de víctimas- dijo al ver la expresión de miedo de Ran al pensar que tenia que pasar la noche sola.

-Y el de Osaka puede pasar la noche con el niño así también nos aseguramos de que no haga nada raro- dijo Kitahara

-Me llamo Heiji- le dijo enfadado

Una vez se pusieron de acuerdo dejaron el comedor y se dirigieron al piso donde tenían asignadas las habitaciones. Durante el camino Megumi insistía en dormir con alguien, la idea de estar sola la hacia vulnerable y su miedo podía facilitar la tarea al cazador para elegirla como víctima. Pero los detectives no estaban convencidos, si se diese el caso que el asesino realmente fuese alguien del exterior, Megumi sería la principal sospechosa ya que no estaba presente en el momento del crimen.

-Cierre bien las ventanas y la puerta con llave y no salga hasta que vengamos a buscarla mañana pase lo que pase ¿Entendido?- le dijo Hattori una vez entró en la habitación.

Hideki Hajime se despidió con un frío buenas noches y sin decir nada mas cerró su puerta con llave. Los demás detectives fueron más cordiales e incluso Azumi hizo alguna bromilla antes de despedirse. Después les llego el turno a las chicas quienes se sentian más seguras sabiendo que Kogoro estaría con ellas.

-"Creo que al asesino le intimidaría mas el Karate de Ran que este detective de broma"- pensó Conan.

Cuando escucharon el sonido de la llave cerrando la puerta por dentro Conan y Heiji se retiraron.

-Verás Hattori quería decirte…- la cara del detective de Osaka adoptó una expresión de confusión- que aunque hoy durmamos juntos…lo nuestro no funcionaria, por la edad ya me entiendes.

El pequeño detective no pudo contener más la risa y estalló en carcajadas mientras veía la cara que se le había quedado a su amigo

-Por lo menos promete que me respetarás- añadió Conan entre risas.

-No te hagas ilusiones Kudo, no eres mi tipo- dijo Hattori riendose también

Después de la pequeña broma entraron en la habitación. Era una cómoda estancia de estilo japonés, no era de las más lujosas de las que seguro dispondría el hotel pero era suficiente para pasar la noche. De uno de los armarios sacaron dos futones y los extendieron cuidadosamente sobre el suelo de tatami. Los dos detectives no hablaron más del asesinato, ya tendrían tiempo suficiente al día siguiente para hartarse del tema. El sueño empezaba a invadir el cuerpo del detective hasta que, cuando estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos, un grito desgarrador le desveló. Conan y Hattori saltaron enseguida de sus futones y se pusieron en guardia.

-¡Socorro!- se escuchaba a alguien con voz entrecortada

-¡Viene de la habitación de Sato!- dijo Conan en cuanto reconoció la voz

Los detectives salieron de su habitación para ir a la de la inspectora, Kogoro y Sagara ya estaban intentando tirar la puerta abajo mientras se escuchaban los gritos de Sato, era como si la estuviesen intentando estrangular. Entonces de repente se hizo el silencio, los gritos que provenían la de la habitación cesaron.

-¡Mierda!- exclamaron los detectives.

-¡Apartad!- dijo Conan mientras cargaba sus bambas a toda potencia y metía una fuerte patada a la puerta.

Cuando se abrió del todo vieron como afortunadamente Sato todavía seguía con vida, tenía la mano en el cuello y tosia débilmente.

-¡Por la ventana rápido!- señaló la inspectora.

-¡Vamos, si cogemos el ascensor todavía podremos atraparle!- dijo Hattori.

-¡No hará falta, ven conmigo!

Conan se dirigió a la barandilla del balcón después de deslizar la puerta corredera con las dos manos para que se abriese mas rápido, levantó la esfera de su reloj y presionando uno de los botones un pequeño garfio salió disparado y se incrustó firmemente en el acero. Después como si de Batman se tratase pegó un salto y empezó a descender colgado del cable hasta tocar con los pies en el suelo. Al asegurarse de tocar tierra firme Conan se quitó el reloj ya que recoger el cable le quitaría unos segundos preciosos que podría gastar en seguir al asesino. Heiji sin salir de su asombro utilizó su chaqueta para protegerse la mano y descendió también por el cable llegando al suelo pocos segundos después de Conan. Los dos se pusieron en marcha y se adentraron en el bosque, el asesino esta vez si había dejado huellas, solo era cuestión de tiempo seguirlo y atraparle. Pero para sorpresa de Conan y Heiji las huellas terminaban de golpe, ni rastro de ellas en ninguna dirección. Transcurrió poco tiempo hasta que el resto de detectives se unió a ellos jadeando y cansados por la carrera. Conan les explicó lo ocurrido con las huellas.

-Ahora también resulta que el asesino es un fantasma-dijo Sagara

-Déjese de bromas- dijo Kogoro- ¿Y los demás detectives?

-¿No lo recuerda? Les dijimos que no saliesen de sus habitaciones pase lo que pase.

-Kogoro, Ran y Kazuha…

-No te preocupes estarán vigilando a Sato, estarán bien.

Pero sus esperanzas no tardaron mucho en desvanecerse. El único piso con luz de todo el hotel, en el que se alojaban, volvió a quedar sumido en la oscuridad de repente, eso solo podía significar algo. El cazador de detectives se estaba cobrando otra presa más.

-¡Mierda!- exclamaron todos a la vez.

Conan no perdió el tiempo y salio corriendo hacia el hotel, a cada zancada que daba solo pensaba en Ran y rezaba para que estuviese a salvo junto a Kazuha y la inspectora Sato. Heiji también se puso en marcha y salio tras Conan.

-¡No llegaremos a tiempo!- dijo cuando le alcanzó

-¡Esta vez sí!- respondió Conan.

Al principio Hattori no lo comprendió pero a los pocos segundos divisó el reloj del pequeño detective y el cable que lo unía al balcón de la inspectora Sato. Conan cogió el reloj, pulso un botón y activo el mecanismo de recogida del cable iniciando un rápido ascenso, Heiji dio un salto, se agarro al pequeño detective y juntos ascendieron.

-"¿De donde sacará esa maravilla de juguete?"- se preguntó Sagara mientras veía a los dos detectives como si levitasen hacia el balcón de Sato.

Cuando el cable se aturó Hattori ayudó a Conan a poner los pies en la terraza, cruzando a oscuras la habitación de Sato, llegaron hasta el pasillo principal pero no se oía nada, todo era silencio.

-Ka…

-No grites- dijo Conan dándole un suave codazo para que callase- el asesino aun podría estar aquí. "Mierda tampoco puedo encender la luz de emergencia del reloj". Los dos detectives dieron unos pocos pasos hasta que Conan tropezó con algo y cayó al suelo, después se escuchó un leve gemido femenino.

-¡Inspectora!- exclamó Conan al distinguir la persona con quien había tropezado.

-Adiós al factor sorpresa. ¿Se encuentra bien inspectora?- dijo mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

A Sato le costó unos pocos segundos recuperarse y que su vista se adaptase a la oscuridad que reinaba.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Conan

-Eso quisiera saber yo- respondió Sato- prepara el dardo anestésico por si acaso, creo que se ha ido pero mas vale prevenir.

-¿Conan, Heiji?- preguntaron unas voces femeninas

Ran y Kazuha habían salido de su habitación y se habían unido al grupo, Ambas estaban muy alteradas, les temblaba la voz y apenas podían mediar palabra. Kazuha entonces aun se aterrorizó mas, frente a ellos había visto una especie de bulto en que los demás no habían reparado.

-¿Qué…que es eso?- dijo alzando la mano temblorosa aunque nadie pudiese verla.

Conan encendió al fin la luz de emergencia de su reloj, lo primero que enfocó fue una mano humana pero no hizo falta más. La luz volvió de repente y el tumulto borroso tomó forma rápidamente, el cuerpo de una mujer yacía inerte ante ellos. Las dos chicas dieron tal grito que poco faltó para que reventasen los cristales.

-¡No, señorita Megumi!- exclamó la inspectora Sato.

Conan examinó a la victima, no tenía pulso. El detective le retiro la hermosa cabellera rubia ahora empapada en sangre para ver con detenimiento su rostro, al igual que su jefe una bala en la frente la había matado

-Es la señorita Megumi- dijo Conan alzando la voz para que Hattori le escuchase

-Venid aquí, el cazador de ha dado otro festín- dijo Hattori desde la habitación de al lado

Conan llego al instante y comprendió las palabras de Hattori. Al igual que la que había sido su guía hasta hacia pocos minutos la detective Azumi Katsuragi estaba tendida en el suelo rodeada de un charco de sangre con una bala en el estomago.

-No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser…- se repetía Ran una y otra vez.

Se hizo un repentino silencio solo roto por una voz quebrada.

-Toya…Toya, llamadle…por favor.

-¡Todavía vive!- exclamó Kazuha.

Azumi Katsuragi todavía respiraba, la bala del cazador de detectives no había llegado a matarla pero la había dejado muy malherida. Si tardaban demasiado en actuar su destino sería el mismo que el de Megumi Sanada.


	7. File 6:Los Dos Detectives Desaparecidos

FILE 6: DEDUCCIONES, LOS DOS DETECTIVES DESAPARECIDOS.

Kogoro y Toya llegaron pocos segundos después al piso donde se encontraban los demás, por el camino habían conseguido localizar el cuarto de contadores y habían vuelto a activar el suministro eléctrico. En pocas palabras Hattori les contó lo sucedido mientras Sagara levantaba a Azumi del suelo y la llevaba a una habitación a parte. La razón por la que Azumi pedía con sus últimas fuerzas que trajesen a Toya era porque tenía conocimientos médicos y era el único capaz de ahí de salvarle la vida pero no tenían los materiales adecuados. Conan y Heiji se pusieron en marcha y recorrieron el hotel en busca de una enfermería, allí debería haber algo que sirviese para operar a Azumi.

-Quizás sea esta habitación- dijo Hattori empujando el pomo de una puerta bastante grande.

Al entrar se dieron cuenta de que no era la enfermería, en vez de camillas y paredes blancas la estancia estaba decorada con sillones mullidos, una mesa gigante y un pequeño acuario.

-Parece el despacho de Teraizumi, deberíamos volver luego puede ser que haya alguna pista que nos lleve al móvil del criminal- observó Conan

Heiji asintió sin decir una palabra y se pusieron en marcha de nuevo, finalmente después de unos cuantos intentos más llegaron a la enfermería y cogieron lo que Toya les había pedido. Tardaron un par de minutos en volver a la habitación, el detective cogió todos los utensilios y cerró la puerta, ahora ya solo era cuestión de suerte y de la habilidad de Sagara que Azumi sobreviviese. El resto se reunió en la habitación de Sato, la inspectora permanecía tumbada con la mano en la cabeza mientras intentaba contarle a Kogoro lo sucedido.

-Cuando salisteis tras el asesino intenté recuperarme del ataque, finalmente me puse en pie y fui hacia el cuarto de las chicas para protegerlas pero entonces se fue la luz y escuche un grito cuando salí. No sabría decir si fue Azumi o Megumi a quien escuché, pero alguien chocó contra mí. Forcejeamos un rato, no podía verle bien, estaba muy oscuro así que decidí hacer ver que me moría para tener una posibilidad. Fue entonces cuando…

-¿Cuándo que inspectora?- preguntó Kogoro impaciente.

-No lo recuerdo muy bien- continuó con la voz algo temblorosa- pero diría que escuché la voz de Kitahara, el asesino me soltó y… ¡Dios mío, va tras Kitahara!

-Si en ese momento Toya estaba conmigo y usted y la detective Katsuragi fueron heridas eso significa…

-Exacto, el cazador de detectives es Hideki Hajime.

-¡Bien le tenemos!- exclamó Kogoro- en cuanto Toya termine de operar a la detective Katsuragi saldremos en su búsqueda, Kitahara podría estar en peligro.

-Entonces ya podemos salir- dijo una voz desde la puerta- si ese desgraciado fue quien le disparó a Azumi le mataré con mis propias manos.

-Señor Sagara ¿Cómo se encuentra Azumi?- preguntaron Ran y Kazuha

-Ha sobrevivido- respondió con la alegría reflejada en su rostro- ahora está durmiendo, ha perdido mucha sangre y necesita descansar lo máximo posible. ¿Le importaría hacerse cargo de ella mientras no estamos inspectora Sato?

-Váyase tranquilo, las chicas, Conan y yo la vigilaremos- respondió Sato.

-No hay tiempo que perder, Ken puede estar en peligro, ha reconocido a Hajime y no creo que eso le haya hecho mucha gracia. Si conseguimos capturarle esta pesadilla habrá acabado, luego buscaremos la forma de salir de esta maldita isla. ¡Andando!- exclamo Toya con energía.

Ran se despidió de su padre y le hizo prometer que tuviese cuidado. Toya intercambió unas cuantas palabras con la inspectora dándole instrucciones sobre lo que debía hacer si Azumi empeoraba. Hattori ya estaba a punto de ponerse en marcha cuando alguien le agarro por la manga de la chaqueta, al mismo tiempo que se giraba Kazuha extendió sus brazos y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Hattori.

-Ten mucho cuidado Heiji- le decía la chica entre sollozos.

-Vamos no te preocupes voy con Sagara y Mouri, además- dijo echándose la mano al cuello- llevo el amuleto que me regalaste.

Heiji empezó a alejarse poco a poco, Kazuha tenía el presentimiento de que no volvería a verle mientras Ran la consolaba.

-No te preocupes- le dijo la chica en un tono tranquilizador- ya verás como cogerán a Hajime y volverán sanos y salvos.

-Venga chicas volvamos a la habitación ahí estaremos a salvo- dijo Sato

-"Mi turno, tengo que ir al despacho de Teraizumi"

Conan se alejo en el momento en que las chicas se distrajeron, sabía que si les contaba sus planes no le dejarían andar solo por el hotel. Recorrió el mismo camino que hizo con Hattori hasta llegar al despacho. Encendió la luz y vio que todo seguía en su sitio. Recorrió la estancia con la mirada y descubrió un ordenador en la mesa de su propietario. Conan se llenó de esperanzas, un ordenador con conexión a Internet sería su billete de salida para salir de aquella isla, sin embargo esas esperanzas desaparecieron rapido, el disco duro estaba bloqueado por un código y sin el no se podía acceder a ninguna función del ordenador. Después de lanzar unas cuantas maldiciones contra el ordenador Conan se sentó en la cómoda silla de Teraizumi. La tensión acumulada a lo largo de la noche empezó a hacer efecto y empezaba a notarse cansado. Decidió recostarse sobre la silla y reflexionar un rato.

-"Tengo que buscar el móvil, si descubro los motivos que tenia el asesino para matar a Teraizumi quizá pueda descubrir algo"- se repetía a si mismo

Unos minutos antes…

Ken Kitahara estaba en su habitación muy asustado, solo había resuelto pequeños casos a lo largo de su corta carrera y nunca se había encontrado con una situación de semejante gravedad, la vida de todos estaba en peligro incluida la suya. Se sentía culpable, había escuchado los gritos de Sato cuando el cazador de detectives la atacó pero el miedo le impidió reaccionar y su instinto de supervivencia venció. Kitahara se quedó en un rincón de la habitación mientras lo escuchaba todo, luego ya se inventaría una excusa para justificarse. Pudo escuchar vagamente que Sato había sobrevivido y el asesino había huido, eso le dejaba mas tranquilo e hizo que se relajase un poco.

-"Yo no he hecho nada malo como para ganarme enemigos. ¿Por qué me iba a querer matar?"- pensaba para tranquilizarse.

De repente sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un súbito apagón y un horrible grito. El miedo volvió a invadir su cuerpo.

-"¡Esto es inaguantable yo me largo!"

Ken se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta a toda prisa y después de unos cuantos intentos logró introducir la llave y abrirla. Ese fue su error, en cuanto salió un destello de luz iluminó fugazmente la cara de una persona, la cara del asesino que acababa de disparar a Megumi Sanada. El detective no tuvo problemas para distinguirla, el rostro que vio era el de Hideki Hajime. El grito de sorpresa del detective fue lo que alerto al cazador de detectives, Kitahara salió corriendo presa del pánico, algo que el asesino no se podía permitir. Dado el lamentable estado mental de Kitahara sabía que no le sería muy difícil darle caza, dejo a su víctima moribunda en el suelo. Tenía que encargarse de Kitahara

Por suerte para el detective la luz solo se había ido en el piso donde se alojaban, al llegar al piso inferior le fue mas fácil emprender la huida. En pocos minutos llegó hasta el hall, las puertas automáticas se abrieron suavemente cuando el detective estaba a escasos centímetros de la puerta y salió como rayo hacía la espesura del bosque.

-"Cuando vean que Hajime y yo no estamos sabrán que es el asesino, seguirán mis huellas y me salvarán"- pensaba mientras corría.

No supo cuanto estuvo corriendo pero sus piernas no pudieron más y tuvo que aturarse para descansar. Había corrido un buen trecho y le llevaba bastante ventaja a Hajime, con un poco de suerte no le encontraría. Los sonidos de la noche no hacían más que ponerle mas nervioso, el mínimo roce con las hojas de los árboles y con la hierba ya le hacía pensar que tenía al asesino detrás de él pero nunca pasaba nada.

-"Ya han pasado tres horas desde que desaparecí. ¡Deberían estar buscándome! Aunque dejé un rastro falso para despistar a Hajime ¿Y si ellos también lo han seguido¡Mierda como he podido ser tan idiota! He de volver al hotel las chicas, el niño y el resto pueden estar en peligro.

Decidido a enmendar su error de no ayudar a Sato cuando lo necesitó se puso en pie dispuesto a aturar a ese maníaco. Pero no fue muy lejos, algo le agarró por la espalda y le tiró violentamente al suelo.

-¿Ibas a alguna parte?- preguntó una voz familiar

A Ken le cambió la cara en reconocer la voz, era la de Hideki Hajime.

-¿Acaso crees que podías escapar de mi¡Levántate!- le ordenó

El detective se dio la vuelta mientras cumplía la orden. Hajime le miraba con un cigarrillo encendido y una pistola apuntándole a la cabeza.

-No se que pretendías con todo esto pero el juego termina aquí, en esta isla no hay leyes dudo que importe mucho si te meto un tiro aquí ahora mismo. Oh vamos lanza ese móvil que tienes en la espalda no te servirá de nada con el bloqueo electrónico activado.

Ken volvió a obedecerle, le tiró el aparato a los pies.

-¿Ya me has pillado no? Haz lo que has venido a hacer y acabemos con esto

-Será un placer- dijo Hajime amartillando el arma

Unos minutos después dos tiros tronaron en la espesura del bosque.

En el hotel…

Conan finalmente se había quedado dormido, en sueños se sucedían las imágenes de los últimos acontecimientos: El asesinato de Teraizumi, la muerte de Megumi, el ataque a las detectives Sato y Katsuragi, no sabía por que, quizás fuese su instinto de detective pero algo le decía que en todo este desarrollo había algo que estaba fuera de lugar y no lograba saber el que, algo en su cabeza le impedía relacionar todos los hechos.

Mientras tanto unos cuantos pisos mas arriba el cazador de detectives caminaba silenciosamente hacia la habitación de Azumi Katsuragi. Su anterior intento de asesinarla había fracasado y ahora tenía la oportunidad de corregir ese error. Sin embargo Toya Sagara había tomado la precaución de cerrar la puerta con llave y llevársela con él pero el cazador de detectives era una persona de recursos, tenía un juego de ganzúas y no había puerta que se resistiese. A la primera la puerta emitió un chasquido y se abrió, Azumi Katsuragi estaba tendida en el futón con la mirada perdida hacia el techo y sin respirar. La operación pese a que salió bien solo consiguió alargar unas pocas horas su vida, ahora yacía muerta en el futón.

-"Un trabajo menos"- pensó el cazador

Retiró lentamente el cuchillo que blandía sobre la garganta de la difunta detective y antes de guardarlo del todo supo que su tarea estaba a punto de complicarse mucho más. Ran Mouri le miraba paralizada de miedo desde el umbral de la puerta. La inspectora Sato le había dicho que se reuniría con Hattori y los demás y que cuidase de Katsuragi por ella. La chica le hizo caso y fue a la habitación para ver si la detective necesitaba alguna atención, no esperaba encontrarse con un cadáver y el asesino que tantos problemas les había causado.

-Vaya señorita Mouri parece que esto nos pone en un aprieto. Le aconsejo que no se mueva, se me da bastante bien el lanzamiento de cuchillos pero no quiero más víctimas de lo necesario.

-Por… ¿Por qué tanta muerte?- dijo la chica a punto de echarse a llorar

-Créame saberlo solo le traería mas problemas.

-Por favor…no le haga nada a Conan y Kazuha- le pidió la chica en un tono suplicante

-No se preocupe no sufrirán ningún daño pero ahora debo pedirle que se tome esto-Dijo lanzándole una pastilla- la dejará inconsciente durante un buen rato…vamos no se lo piense más. ¿Es más preferible eso o la muerte?

Ran no tenía muchas opciones si no la mataba esa píldora lo haría el cuchillo del cazador de detectives. Sus últimos pensamientos se centraron en su padre, su madre Eri, el pequeño Conan y por último…Shinichi Kudo.

-"¿Por qué nunca estás cuando te necesito? Me gustaría…poder haberte visto una última vez"- pensó Ran

-Vamos señorita Mouri no dispongo de toda la noche.

Ran miró por última vez al asesino y se tragó la pastilla. Poco a poco fue notando los efectos hasta que cerró los ojos del todo y cayó al suelo. Ran Mouri no estaba muerta pero si sumida en un profundo sueño.

Cuando la dejo encerrada en un lugar oculto fue a la habitación de Kazuha. Con ella no tendría contemplaciones entraría rápidamente y la anestesiaría con un arma preparada para ello. Llevó a cabo su plan a la perfección la chica no pudo mediar palabra y se durmió en el acto. Secuestrando a Kazuha el detective Heiji Hattori dejaría de ser un problema, su preocupación por su amiga de la infancia le impediría pensar con claridad.

Cuando la chica cayó dormida la cargó sobre sus hombros y la llevó hasta el garaje, una vez allí la montó sobre uno de los jeeps, giró la llave del contacto y el motor despertó con un fuerte estruendo. El cazador de detectives lo tenía todo planeado, iría a la pagoda y ahí terminaría de hacer su trabajo.


	8. Tantei no Hunter Special File 7

MEITANTEI CONAN TANTEI NO HUNTER SPECIAL FILE 7: SOLO HAY UNA VERDAD.

-¿Kudo? ¿Me oyes Kudo? Aquí Hattori…Kudo contesta maldita sea

Conan recordó que hacía unas horas le había dado a Heiji un pin transmisor como los que tenía la liga de detectives junior.

-Estoy aquí- contestó Conan al poco rato- ¿Habéis encontrado algo?

-Desgraciadamente a Kitahara con una bala en la cabeza, hemos llegado tarde. Kogoro está buscando alguna pista que nos lleve hasta Hajime, Sagara creo que se ha quedado atrás y yo me he escapado un rato para avisarte- le contestó a Conan a quien apenas impactó la noticia- ¿Qué tal todo por allá?

-Mal, he intentado hackear el ordenador de Teraizumi pero está protegido con una clave y no se porque tengo la sensación de que hemos enfocado mal este asunto desde el principio.

-Vamos si ya sabemos quien es el asesino, en cuanto a la clave mira por el despacho, a veces usamos como referencia cosas que tenemos siempre a la vista, así nunca se nos olvidan.

-Anda ya Hattori, Teraizumi era un tío inteligente nunca dejaría la contraseña en manos de cualquiera que…No puede ser…y si…Hattori te llamo luego- dijo el detective algo nervioso.

-¡Oye Kudo!

No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, en el fondo de la habitación colgaba un retrato bastante grande, en el se veía a Henzo Teraizumi y a una niña de corta edad, posiblemente su hija.

-"Y si fuese…si hubiese la mínima posibilidad de…"

Conan tecleó una secuencia numérica de 4 números y presionó la tecla enter. Con un ligero pitido el ordenador dio la confirmación de que la contraseña era correcta desbloqueando el disco duro.

-¡Sí!- exclamó contento el detective

Con asombrosa rapidez Conan miraba un archivo tras otro entre los que se encontraban informes de contabilidad, datos de empresas asociadas hasta que finalmente encontró una carpeta que por su título resaltaba sobre todas las demás. Su nombre era "Ayako". En cuanto la abrió y leyó el contenido muchas de las piezas de ese misterioso rompecabezas que se había ido desarrollando aquella noche encajaban de repente.

-¡"Lo tengo, ya se porque mataron a Teraizumi"! Pero aun hay algo que no me cuadra. ¿Si Hajime es el asesino como logró matar a Teraizumi sin que quedasen marcas de pólvora? Tengo que encontrar una prueba definitiva…

Conan siguió buscando entre los diferentes e-mails que contenía aquella carpeta, muchos de ellos eran de agencias privadas de investigación y otros de detectives privados la mayoría de ellos de un tal Martin Silver

-¿Por qué no me suena su nombre? Parece un detective bastante bueno"- pensó Conan- ¡Mierda piensa!- hasta que finalmente lo comprendió todo

-No… ¡No por favor eso si que no!- su pulso cada vez se iba acelerando más- Si hubiese sucedido así…

El pequeño detective cogió sus gafas, las limpió con esmero con un pañuelo blanco y usó el aumento máximo de sus cristales, invento del profesor Agase para analizarlo.

-¡_Mitsuketa zo shoukou, hannin wa Hideki Hajime ja nai! __Tantei no hunter wa…ano hito da yo! _(¡Encontré la prueba, el criminal no es Hideki Hajime! ¡El cazador de detectives...es aquella persona!)

El tiempo para estar sentado reflexionando sobre el caso había terminado, era el momento de pasar a la acción. Conan salió corriendo del despacho de Teraizumi y se dirigió corriendo a su habitación donde observó con horror como Kazuha y Ran habían desaparecido.

-"Quizás estén en la habitación de Katsuragi"- pensó mientras cogía el skate.

Pero en la habitación de Katsuragi tampoco había nadie, ni siquiera el cuerpo de la misma detective.

-¡Joder las ha capturado! Como haga algo a Ran juro que le mataré- dijo lleno de ira.

Corrió rápidamente hacia la azotea, una vez allá algo agotado dejó el skate en el suelo y activo los prismáticos de visión nocturna de las gafas mientras empezaban a escudriñar la isla en todas direcciones. Un jeep se dirigía a toda velocidad en dirección a la pagoda en la cual según la difunta Megumi no se podía entrar.

-¡Te encontré!

Una vez más mostrando una asombrosa rapidez de reflejos Conan enganchó el garfio del reloj en la balaustrada de metal de la azotea, cogió el skate que le quedaba libre con la otra mano e inició un rápido descenso. Mientras bajaba se culpaba por haber estado tan ciego durante todo el caso, había cometido un error que ningún detective se podía permitir y ahora la vida de Ran y los demás estaba en grave peligro. Al llegar al suelo recogió el garfio, subió sobre el skate y lo puso a la máxima potencia dispuesto a perseguir al cazador de detectives. Como todavía tardaría un rato en llegar a la pagoda Conan decidió contarle todo lo que había deducido a Hattori.

-Hola Kudo. ¿Que me ibas a decir antes? Me dejaste con la palabra en…

-El asesino no es Hideki Hajime- dijo Conan cortándole

-¡¿Qué? Oye Kudo me temo que eso de "algo no anda bien" te está afectando a la cabeza ya viste tan bien como yo que…

-Si el asesino fuese Hajime Teraizumi tendría marcas de pólvora y quemaduras en su herida y no las había tal y como el dijo.

-Supongamos que no lo sea ¿Pero como explicas que haya huido junto con Kitahara y a Ken le tengamos aquí muerto en el suelo mientras el sigue desaparecido?

-No tuvo que ser Hajime quien le matase necesariamente.

-¿Y como explicas los ataques a Sato, Azumi y Megumi?

-Eso te lo contaré cuando llegue a mi destino. Solo quería decirte que la cosa se ha complicado. El cazador tiene a Kazuha y a Ran- dijo Conan intentando suavizar un poco el aviso.

Al detective de Osaka le dio un vuelco el corazón, su amiga de la infancia había sido raptada por alguien que despreciaba la vida humana, quien sabe que podría hacerle.

-¿Hacia donde te diriges Kudo?- preguntó el detective algo repuesto del golpe

-A la pagoda del este de la isla.

-¿Quién es? ¿Quién es el asesino? Si le hace algo a Kazuha me ocupare de que sea la última persona que vea en su vida.

-Está bien, el asesino es…

Heiji Hattori no podía dar crédito a sus oídos, no se le habría ocurrido nunca que las cosas hubiesen ido así. Conan le explicó detalladamente los hechos y el móvil del asesino sin embargo omitió una última cosa. Algo que solo se reservaba para el y el asesino. Cuando terminó había llegado a la pagoda, el jeep tenía las ruedas pinchadas y las dos grandes puertas estaban abiertas de par en par. Sin embargo antes de entrar notó un bulto extrañó que se movía en los asientos traseros del vehículo. Kazuha Toyama dormía placidamente como si todo lo que lo ocurrido aquella noche no hubiese sucedido nunca. Volvió a informar a Hattori de nuevo, el detective ya respiraba mas tranquilo al saber que Kazuha estaba bien, sin embargo los temores de Conan aumentaban. ¿Dónde estaba Ran? Imaginaba que si Kazuha estaba bien Ran también debía estarlo, al despertar podría proporcionar alguna pista sobre el paradero de su amiga. Pero ahora había llegado el momento de detener al cazador de detectives.

Conan entró despacio en la pagoda, la estancia estaba completamente a oscuras, solo se podían contemplar unos pocos puntos brillantes en el techo.

-Bien supongo que me estarás observando desde algún lugar con esas cámaras y si no me equivoco también podrás oírme- dijo el detective mientras encendía la luz de emergencia de su reloj.

-El primer asesinato fue muy hábil por tu parte- iba recitando en voz alta el detective- hacernos pensar que Teraizumi fue asesinado por alguien del exterior para hacer que nos entrase el pánico y después aumentar más ese temor al saber que el asesino era alguno de los detectives. Te serviste de ese miedo para crear desconfianza entre nosotros y así poder matar más fácilmente a tus otras víctimas. Tu objetivo desde el principio siempre fueron Teraizumi, Toya Sagara y Azumi Katsuragi. Lo tuviste fácil con Teraizumi, todo estaba planeado al detalle. Al llegar a la isla me fijé en unas misteriosas huellas de neumáticos que no correspondían a ninguno de los jeeps sino a una moto. Ya habías estado antes en esta isla y lo habías preparado todo: el truco para romper el cristal de la puerta del comedor y como disparar a Henzo sin dejar pistas. Tu segundo objetivo ya te presentó mas dificultades, Azumi Katsuragi y Megumi Sanada son muy parecidas y más aun estando a oscuras. Ignorabas que Azumi y Megumi se habían intercambiado las habitaciones, por eso mataste a la guía sin embargo cuando Katsuragi salió de su habitación viste el error que habías cometido y también le disparaste pero la tensión y la oscuridad hicieron que fallases el tiro. En cuanto a la muerte de Kitahara…solo puedo hacer conjeturas pero diría que el te vio disparando a una de las dos mujeres y huyó. Hajime debió verlo huir después del crimen y pensó que era el asesino por eso salió tras él. No podías permitir que Kitahara contase lo que había visto a su perseguidor así que les seguiste y mataste a Ken. En cuanto a Hajime creo que te engañó, todavía sigue vivo, no han encontrado su cadáver.

El cazador de detectives había seguido con mucha atención las deducciones del pequeño, lo había acertado todo por el momento, posiblemente también tendría razón sobre Hajime. El cazador recordó que pasó en aquel momento. Ken estaba a punto de contarle a Hajime como le vio asesinando a una de las chicas, eso era malo para el cazador ya que el veterano detective sabría enseguida quien era el asesino. No tuvo mas remedio que salir de su escondite y disparar a Kitahara en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Cayó fulminado en el acto mientras Hajime corría a esconderse pero el cazador fue más rápido y consiguió dispararle. La bala impactó en el cuerpo de Hajime e hizo que este se tambalease un poco hasta caer por un pequeño barranco. Su asesino se dirigió al borde para ver en que estado se encontraba el cuerpo, desde su posición parecía muerto sin embargo no tenía tiempo suficiente para comprobarlo o los demás detectives sospecharían.

-"Hajime consiguió sobrevivir después de todo…"

Poco a poco Conan se iba acercando a la sala de control donde el cazador le estaba esperando.

-¿Qué te parece si hablamos del móvil? Lo descubrí todo gracias al retrato del despacho de Teraizumi y a su disco duro. Hace 5 años Azumi y Toya trabajaron en un caso de secuestro, la hija de un poderoso magnate de las finanzas fue secuestrada y ella y su secuestrador murieron en una explosión. Es niña se llamaba Ayako ¿Verdad? Era la hija de Henzo Teraizumi. Teraizumi era un hombre influyente y consiguió evitar que se publicasen tanto los nombres de la víctima como los de su familia. Pero el estaba resentido, furioso por pensar que su hija había muerto por culpa de aquellos dos policías que actuaron tan alocadamente. El cuerpo también era influyente y logró ocultar la identidad de Toya y Azumi. Sin embargo Henzo no dejó de buscar, quería venganza y por eso recurría a los mejores detectives privados del mundo hasta que finalmente los encontró. Organizó está farsa de reunión para atraerles aquí y confirmar si verdaderamente eran ellos. Pero cuando estuvo a punto de anunciarlo durante la cena le mataste y a partir de ahí empezaron todos nuestros problemas. Lo peor…lo peor es que fui un completo idiota, cometí el gran error de no hacer caso a una de las máximas de un detective. Cualquiera puedes ser sospechoso, incluso las personas en las que más confías.

Conan había llegado hasta la puerta que daba a la sala de control, el cazador de detectives ya sabía que el pequeño conocía su identidad. En pocos segundos se encontrarían cara a cara.

-Muchos de los mails- siguió Conan- iban firmados por Martin Silver. Jajajaja es increíble, siempre pensé que había algo fuera de lugar y no eran manías mías, realmente lo había y de hecho muchas cosas tuvieron sentido cuando llegué a esta conclusión.

Conan empezó a abrir la puerta lentamente mientras llegaba al final de sus explicaciones.

-Martin Silver, si cogemos las iniciales de este nombre tendremos la identidad del cazador de detectives.

-"Mierda…" pensó el asesino.

-_Sou desu ne, sore no kashiramoji ga omae wo arimasu.¡SATOU MIWAKO SAN, TANTEI NO HUNTER WA ANATA DA!_

(Exacto, esas iniciales son las tuyas. ¡EL CAZADOR DE DETECTIVES ERES TU, MIWAKO SATO!)

Conan abrió la puerta totalmente, Miwako Sato le miraba fijamente a los ojos mientras el detective la enfocaba con su reloj linterna. La verdadera identidad del cazador de detectives al fin había salido a la luz.


	9. File 8: El Doble Alias

FILE 8: EL DOBLE ALIAS.

Sato no apartaba su mirada de Conan al igual que hacía el pequeño detective, era todo cuanto podía hacer después de haber descubierto su verdadera identidad mientras ganaba tiempo inventándose una excusa.

-¿Conan que haces aquí? Es peligroso- dijo Sato intentando fingir sorpresa

-Perseguir a un asesino- dijo Conan seriamente

-Venga volvamos con los demás.

-No des un paso más- dijo apuntándole con el reloj anestésico- o cuando despiertes ya estarás en una bonita habitación con barrotes.

-¿De verdad, no iras a pensar que realmente soy el cazador de detectives verdad?

-¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? Tengo pruebas suficientes de ello

-_Oshiete kure chiisana tantei san_ (enséñamelas pequeño detective)- le pidió Sato

-¿Qué me dice del jeep aparcado ahí fuera con Kazuha dormida?

-Vi al asesino cargando con ella y seguí las huellas del vehículo hasta aquí para poder atraparle.

-Inspectora Sato…no se haga la tonta. Se perfectamente que usted es la asesina.

-Todavía no me has enseñado ninguna prueba de ello- le dijo friamente

-Dígame una cosa… ¿Tiene rayos X o algo por el estilo?

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Sato confusa

-Durante el segundo ataque cuando encontramos el primer cuerpo usted supo enseguida que se trataba de la señorita Megumi cuando ella tenía la cara cubierta por su cabellera rubia y además se había cambiado la habitación con la detective Katsuragi. ¿Como supo entonces que ese era el cuerpo de la señorita Sanada y no el de la detective?

La inspectora Sato se quedo callada sin saber que responder a ello

-Se esforzó mucho para cometer estos crímenes hay que reconocerlo pero cometió muchos errores-dijo Conan

-¿Cómo explicas que el asesino también me atacase a mi?

-¿Como explica que un asesino que emprende una huída se moleste en cerrar la puerta por la que huye?- le contestó Conan irónicamente- Porque le recuerdo que cuando salimos a perseguir al asesino que usted dijo que había huido por la ventana del balcón tuve que abrir la puerta para poder pasar. Es decir que el asesino o fue muy educado cerrándola o nunca estuvo allí. Usted se lo inventó.

-Son deducciones interesantes- dijo Sato que aun no se había rendido- ¿Pero como explicas que no me encontrasen ningún arma durante el primer crimen? No había posibilidad de esconderla.

-La explosión del "Kaze no Umi" le vino muy bien, solo tenía que salir corriendo a la terraza y lanzar el arma al exterior antes de que llegasen los demás para ver el barco en llamas. Luego ese viajecito que hizo supuestamente fuera del hotel sin avisarnos para capturar al asesino fue en realidad para recuperar el arma.

-Cierto que las circunstancias me pueden hacer parecer sospechosa, pero olvidas que Hideki Hajime es el asesino, Kitahara le vio cometiendo el crimen y por eso huyó y Hajime tras el para matarle- dijo Sato dispuesta a agotar todas sus posibilidades.

-Esta es la parte más confusa de todo el caso, Kitahara salio corriendo pensando que Hajime era el asesino porque realmente lo vio cometiendo el crimen o almenos pensó que era el. Vio su cara con el destello del disparo, posiblemente el tenía una idea formada sobre Hajime y su mente le traicionó, le hizo pensar que era el detective quien había cometido los asesinatos. No se lo pensó demasiado y salió corriendo. Este creo que fue su mayor contratiempo ¿Verdad?

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó Sato

-Durante el segundo ataque Hajime salió de su habitación, patrullaba el hotel vigilando que el cazador no les pillase por sorpresa y en vez de eso vio a Kitahara salir disparado por la puerta principal, como si huyese, supongo que pensó que huía porque era el cazador de detectives y salió tras él, mientras usted tuvo que acelerar sus planes y matarles a los dos antes de que hablasen o su coartada se iría al traste

Sato se quedó pensativa unos segundos y poco a poco empezó a reir y aplaudir, parecía que se hubiese vuelto completamente loca.

-Magnifico Conan jajaja, simplemente magnífico….claro que no dejan de ser simples conjeturas. ¿Tienes una prueba real de que yo sea la asesina? Creo que procuré borrar mis huellas bastante bien.

-¡Por supuesto que la tengo!- dijo el detective con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿NANI! (¿Qué!)- exclamó Sato

-Cuando mató a Teraizumi no vimos ningún destello, probablemente cubrió el arma con alguna de las servilletas de tela y disparó. De todas formas no pudo evitar que la pólvora saliese disparada en todas direcciones. Mientras estaba en el despacho de Henzo limpié mis gafas con un pañuelo blanco y lo pase por el microscopio de las gafas. ¿A que no adivina que encontré?

-No puede ser…

-Exacto rastros de pólvora que únicamente podían proceder de la persona que tenía sentada al lado. ¡De usted, inspectora Miwako Sato!- dijo Conan con un aire solemne

-Eres el mejor detective de todos los que hay aquí- dijo la inspectora con una sonrisa- En efecto yo les maté a todos. Debería haber vigilado más mi coartada. Bueno puedes sentirte orgulloso todo ha terminado, ya me has cogido y supongo que el resto de detectives se dirigen hacia aquí.

Hideki Hajime corría todo lo rápido que su cuerpo le permitía, la caída por el barranco le había afectado mucho a la pierna derecha y la bala que le disparo Sato pese a que solo le rozó no mejoraba mucho la situación. Tenía que avisar a los demás sobre lo ocurrido, probablemente sus compañeros le tomarían por el cazador de detectives mientras Sato quedaba libre de sospecha. La pierna entablillada que le dolía cada vez mas a cada paso que daba le avisó que no la forzase más durante un rato. Hajime se aturó a descansar pero poco duró su tranquilidad, un sonido le puso en alerta, unos misteriosos pasos lentos se aproximaban hacia él. ¿Sería la asesina? El detective cogió una rama bastante robusta de uno de los árboles cercanos y se dispuso a atacar a su perseguidor. Con un grito de furia se abalanzó sobre la sombra, destapó los arbustos que la cubrían y a punto estuvo de cometer una grave equivocación.

-¡Joder Katsuragi que susto me has dado¿Se puede saber porqué no estás en el hotel?

La detective Katsuragi todavía seguía viva. Le contó que mientras estaba en la habitación Sato había intentado matarla pero tuvo la brillante idea de hacerse la muerta, solo tenía que mantener la mirada perdida en el techo sin respirar y la inspectora pensaría que había muerto de sus heridas. También le contó el secuestro de las chicas y que no había podido hacer nada por evitarlo.

-No te preocupes encontraremos a los demás e iremos a la pagoda, es el único lugar donde puede haberse refugiado.

-Ve tu, con el balazo que me metió me es imposible correr- dijo la detective mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

-¡Eh aquí les he encontrado!- dijo una voz.

Kogoro Mouri había escuchado la verdadera historia sobre los asesinatos de boca de Hattori. Cuando Toya Sagara se reunió con ellos abandonaron la búsqueda de Hajime y se dirigieron hacia la pagoda del este de la isla. A causa de la oscuridad que reinaba ya que unas nubes ocultaban la luna llena. Kogoro sacó su encendedor para tener un poco de luz.

-No es mucho pero nos servirá para no darnos de morros contra el suelo- dijo

La pagoda todavía se encontraba a una distancia considerable de la posición en la que se encontraban los detectives pero lograron encontrar un terreno llano por el que avanzar más rápidamente. A medida que se adentraban en el una figura apoyada en un árbol y otra sentada en el suelo empezaban a distinguirse poco a poco. Kogoro no tenía duda de quienes eran.

-¡Eh aquí les he encontrado!- dijo avisando a sus compañeros mientras alzaba el encendedor para que Katsuragi y Hajime le viesen.

A Katsuragi le cayó una fuerte bronca por parte de Sagara por haber abandonado el hotel, sin embargo cuando Azumi le contó lo ocurrido con Sato el detective se disculpó y la abrazó alegrándose de que estuviese bien. Mientras tanto Hideki Hajime se sintió muy aliviado al no tener que dar explicaciones sobre su inocencia, el resto de detectives ya sabían que no era el asesino e incluso se disculparon por pensar así.

-¿Qué¿Qué Conan tiene acorralada a Sato en la pagoda? No es mas que un niño ¡Le matará!- exclamó Katsuragi.

-Ese niño ha sabido ver mas allá de lo que nuestros ojos han sido capaces de observar- dijo Hajime- Creo que sabrá defenderse, de todas formas no podemos perder el tiempo. Yo me quedo aquí solo os retrasaría. Cuando me haya recuperado me reuniré con vosotros.

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Katsuragi- yo tampoco puedo correr, me quedo contigo

-No. Mouri y Sagara pueden llevarte, mientras tanto el chico de Osaka puede adelantarse. Suerte tienes de ser joven chaval- le dijo sonriendo

-No hay tiempo para pensar. Me adelantaré como dice Hajime, Conan puede estar en peligro. Nos reuniremos allá- dijo Hattori

Kogoro le dio el encendedor para facilitarle el viaje y salió corriendo. El resto esperó a que Katsuragi se recuperase un poco. De nuevo con energía suficiente Toya se la cargó a los hombros y se dirigió a la pagoda con Mouri.

-"Espero que el chico siga con vida"- pensaba Hajime

Mientras tanto en la pagoda...

-Vamos inspectora- dijo Conan, que todavía seguía apuntándole con el reloj- ¿No irá a creer que me puede engañar verdad?

-No se a que te refieres, acabo de confesar que soy la autora de los crímenes.

-Seamos realistas, usted oculta mucho más de todo lo que me ha querido decir. Cierto que usted es el cazador de detectives pero eso es solo la punta del iceberg. Durante toda esta aventura hubo varios detalles sobre usted que me llamaron la atención y finalmente cuando accedí al ordenador de Teraizumi lo entendí.

-Es verdad no me has explicado como conseguiste la clave del disco duro detective

-Fue fácil una vez vi el retrato de Teraizumi con su hija y recordar el secuestro de hace 5 años. La clave era el año en que se cometió el secuestro o eso fue lo primero que pensé. Por suerte acerté a la primera.

-¿Y lo que te llamó la atención sobre mi?- preguntó la inspectora

-El nombre de Martin Silver…es un doble alias- respondió Conan

-¿Un doble alias?- repitió la inspectora- vaya esto si será interesante

-Martin Silver…si cogemos las iniciales de ese nombre obtenemos Miwako Sato ¿Pero que pasaría si analizamos el nombre en conjunto? Martin…suena bastante parecido a la bebida alcohólica conocida como Martini y en cuanto a Silver…silver significa plata en ingles, en japonés romaji (japonés escrito en alfabeto occidental) se escribe G-I-N, que pronunciado como una bebida alcohólica sonaría como J-I-N, el nombre ingles de la ginebra. Tenemos Martini y tenemos Ginebra. El Martini se elabora mezclando ginebra y otra bebida. ¿Ya sabes de qué te hablo verdad?

-¡Ja! Termina de una vez

-El nombre que falta en esa combinación es tu verdadero nombre. ¡_SATOU SAN NO KAMEN WO KIRIDASE! CHRIS VINEYARD, IIE…¡VERMOUTH!_

(¡Sácate la máscara de Sato! Chris Vineyard, no…Vermouth)


	10. File 9: Persecución bajo tierra

FILE 9: PERSECUCION BAJO LAS ENTRAÑAS DE LA ISLA

Heiji Hattori algo cansado consiguió llegar a la pagoda. Ante ella se encontraba el Jeep donde dormía Kazuha. El detective se acercó y le dio unas suaves palmadas en la cara para que despertase, finalmente la chica abrió los ojos y reconoció el rostro que la miraba.

-¡Heiji!- exclamó dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-¿Estas bien, te ha herido?- preguntó el detective preocupado.

-Estoy bien, escúchame bien Sato es…

-Sí lo sabemos, Sato es el cazador de detectives. Mira los demás se dirigen hacia aquí no te muevas- Dijo mientras separaba la mano de la chica de su chaqueta.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Tengo que ayudar a Conan, está ahí dentro con Sato podría necesitar ayuda, cuando llegue el resto diles donde estamos.

Sin tan solo darle tiempo a Kazuha para contestar Heiji se adentro en la oscura pagoda para ayudar a su amigo.

Mientras en la sala de control…

La inspectora Miwako Sato se llevó la mano al cuello y como si quisiera pellizcarse agarró un trozo de carne y fue levantándola poco a poco para que el maquillaje se desprendiese de su cara y diese lugar a su rostro original. Una vez quitada la máscara y la peluca el rostro de la oficial Sato desapareció y ahí estaba el rostro de la actriz Chris Vineyard mirando a Conan con su malvada mirada y su maléfica sonrisa.

-Asi que adivinaste todo eso solo por el nombre de Martin Silver- dijo indiferente

-No solo por eso. Tu comportamiento des de que emprendimos el viaje siempre me hizo sospechar. Cuando pillaste aquella borrachera en el barco soltaste una frase en un inglés demasiado correcto como para tratarse de una japonesa borracha.

-Tan observador como siempre. ¿Algo mas que falló en mi actuación?

-Tu borrachera con la detective dio para mucho más. Ni siquiera sabías quien era el detective Takagi aunque supongo que es normal. Ya robaste los archivos de la policía una vez y reforzaron la seguridad por lo tanto solo podías espiar a la inspectora Sato fuera del trabajo, cuando el detective Takagi no estaba con ella. Además afirmabas tener una fuerte resaca cuando no te costó en absoluto atrapar mi skate al vuelo cuando aquel hombre del personal de servicio del barco me lo lanzó. Querías que bajásemos la guardia.

-Vamos no creo que eso sea todo, hay algo mas ¿_Ne tantei-san?_

-Solo una persona es capaz de disparar a oscuras a alguien entre ceja y ceja, la misma persona que es capaz de hacer explotar un coche de un solo balazo solo guiándose por la imagen del retrovisor.

-Pero si eso fue en la fiesta de Halloween, vives en el pasado detective- le dijo Vermouth en tono burlón- En fin supongo que me toca a mi dar las explicaciones. Ese secuestro de hace cinco años lo llevó a cabo nuestra organización, el secuestrador era uno de los nuestros y en fin ya nos conoces, no podíamos dejar a Sagara y Katsuragi con vida si habían tenido el mas mínimo contacto con alguien de nuestra organización. Sin embargo la policía ocultó tan bien sus identidades que no pudimos hacer nada por encontrarles.

-Y entonces fue cuando entró en escena Henzo Teraizumi- añadió Conan.

-Exacto, descubrimos que llevaba una investigación por su cuenta y decidimos servirnos de ella. Te asombrarían los medios de los que disponía el fiambre, en cualquier caso me hice pasar por Martin Silver y descubrí la identidad de los dos agentes, solo necesitaba una forma original y que no levantase sospechas de deshacerme de ellos.

-La reunión de detectives- dijo Conan.

-Premio para el detective en miniatura.

-Pero no podías dejar que Katsuragi y Sagara conociesen el motivo real por el que Teraizumi les había invitado. Por eso le mataste antes de que pudiese decir nada durante la cena.

-Y el resto de crímenes han ido tal y como explicaste antes. Creo que no nos dejamos nada.

-Si nos dejamos algo. ¿Dónde está Ran?- preguntó Conan apuntándole con el reloj de manera más amenazante.

-Ah si la chica, venga si te lo dijera perdería la gracia y si me disparas tampoco sabrás donde se encuentra. Te tengo acorralado…Shinichi Kudo

-Te equivocas Vermouth, nosotros te tenemos acorralada a ti. La detective Katsuragi no está muerta y Sagara aun vive.

Vermouth palideció al instante, estaba convencida de que Azumi Katsuragi estaba muerta cuando obligó a Ran a tomarse el somnífero, sin embargo no le había tomado el pulso. ¿Podría haber fingido? Al parecer no era la única actriz en aquella isla. Vermouth se recuperó al instante de la noticia y volviendo a adoptar su peculiar sonrisa volvió a hablar.

-Ese no es el mayor de mis problemas Kudo ¿No recuerdas lo que te dije? Quería buscar un método original, que aparentase un accidente para mataros a todos y efectivamente lo encontré.

Vermouth sacó un pequeño dispositivo de su chaqueta, una pequeña caja cuadrada negra con un único botón rojo.

-¿Sabes lo que es esto, detective?

-¿Acaso pretendes volar el hotel accionando ese dispositivo?- preguntó Conan

Pero en vez de responder Vermouth volvió a estallar en carcajadas, cada risotada se le clavaba a Conan en la cabeza como un puñal, odiaba a esa mujer más de lo que odiaría a nadie en todo el planeta.

-No me hagas reír Kudo, a mi me van los proyectos mucho mayores. No solo pienso volar el hotel… ¡Pienso volar la isla entera!

-¡Eso es imposible, nadie puede volar una isla entera por muchos explosivos que tenga!

-Recuerda lo que dijo Megumi durante el viaje…esta isla es volcánica. Unos cuantos explosivos en puntos concretos de esta masa de roca y las ondas harán que el volcán despierte de nuevo.

Conan no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar, el plan de esa lunática era digno de una mente criminal. Sin medios para huir resucitar el volcán sería la perdición para todos. Ni lanzándose al mar se salvarían, el volcán haría que la temperatura del agua subiese más de lo que un cuerpo humano podría soportar.

-¡Estás completamente loca!- le dijo el detective

-Dime algo que no sepa- le contestó la asesina

Y sin previo aviso Vermouth accionó el interruptor y la calma que gobernaba en la isla se vio quebrada por grandes sacudidas sísmicas causadas por las bombas. Una tras otra se iban sucediendo las explosiones a lo largo y ancho de la isla, árboles y toneladas de tierra salieron volando por los aires convirtiendo aquel pequeño paraíso en medio del mar en una tierra que parecía devastada por el más terrible de los huracanes.

Mientras tanto de camino a la pagoda…

Kogoro Mouri, Azumi Katsuragi y Toya Sagara habían sido testigos de las repentinas explosiones, las repentinas sacudidas hicieron que los dos hombres perdiesen el equilibrio y cayesen al suelo junto a Katsuragi.

-¿Se puede saber que ha sido eso?- se preguntaron todos

-No lo se pero me parece que las cosas se nos van a poner un poco complicadas, Mirad- dijo Toya

Un líquido naranja empezó a surgir de los diferentes cráteres que habían originado las bombas, al principio solo salía un débil chorro pero empezó a hacerse cada vez mas voluminoso hasta que una gran cantidad de lava empezó a emanar de todos ellos. Y no solo en la zona donde estaban Kogoro y compañía, el fenómeno se extendía por toda la isla. El plan de Vermouth había funcionado, el volcán había despertado y era cuestión de tiempo que la isla quedase cubierta de lava.

-Vaya unas vacaciones- dijo Azumi- La última vez que acepto un viaje gratis.

-No es momento para bromas-dijo Kogoro algo molesto- tenemos que llegar a la pagoda cuanto antes, al menos es un lugar elevado, nos dará tiempo a pensar en algo.

-¿Qué hay de Hajime? Le dejamos atrás- dijo Azumi

-Es un tipo listo, se las apañará, dada la situación no podemos volver a por él- le explicó Toya.

-Lamento interrumpir la conversación pero dentro de poco nos alcanzará la lava, debemos irnos de aquí ¡Rápido!

Kogoro y Toya se cargaron a Azumi a los hombros y continuaron su camino hacia la pagoda intentando aumentar el ritmo. La situación cada vez era mas preocupante, a causa de las diferentes explosiones de los cráteres el magma que salía disparado de el caía sobre los árboles y eso había originado incendios en diferentes puntos de la isla. El limpio cielo nocturno había sido sustituido por uno lleno de humo del que llovían cenizas constantemente.

Mientras tanto en la pagoda…

-¡Idiota tu también morirás aquí!- le dijo Conan a Vermouth

-Te equivocas chaval, una mujer como yo siempre tiene una carta bajo la manga.

Vermouth cogió su arma y empezó a disparar al detective. Los disparos iban dirigidos hacia los pies, pretendía que Conan saliese de la sala de control, el detective esquivaba como podían las balas, estaba acostumbrado a esquivar las balas que le disparaba Kaito Kid así que ya tenía algo de experiencia. Una vez había conseguido que Conan retrocediese hacia el marco de la puerta accionó un botón del panel de control y la puerta se cerró.

-¡Mierda!- exclamó Conan dando golpes en la puerta- ¡No, esta vez no te me escaparás!

Se agachó y accionó las bambas hasta ponerlas a la máxima potencia, cuando había acumulado la suficiente le pegó una fuerte patada a la puerta. Tras una explosión de luz las bisagras saltaron y la puerta se abrió de golpe…pero Vermouth ya no estaba. En su lugar una pequeña compuerta en la sala de control se había abierto, proporcionándole una vía de escape. Conan no se lo pensó dos veces y salió tras ella metiéndose por el hueco, una estrecha cavidad que llevaba a un lugar desconocido. Después de avanzar unos cuantos pasos el túnel empezó a caer el pendiente hacia abajo, el detective descendió por ella hasta el final. El túnel le llevó hasta un gran hangar subterráneo, una pista de aterrizaje que debía cruzar la isla de un extremo a otro. Conan recordó las palabras de Megumi, aquella isla había servido como base militar a Japón durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial y por lo que se ve todavía se conservaba parte de ella.

Vermouth distinguió a Conan a la salida del túnel y le disparó unas cuantas veces pero logró esconderse tras unos viejos bidones antes de que las balas impactasen en el. Cuando se le terminó el cargador Vermouth aturó el fuego y montó sobre una moto que había preparado previamente. Conan salió tras los bidones y viendo como su enemiga se alejaba a toda velocidad decidió que ya hora de probar la última modificación que el profesor Agase había aplicado sobre el skate. Se montó encima de el accionó el dispositivo para ponerlo en marcha, el motor se activó enseguida y Conan salió como un rayo a la caza de su enemiga. La moto le sacaba mucha ventaja, Vermouth era una excelente tiradora y podía disparar a su enemigo sin necesidad de apartar la vista de la pista de aterrizaje, por suerte de este modo su puntería se reducía y a Conan no tenía problema para esquivar las balas. El skate cada vez se acercaba más a la moto pero cada vez que Vermouth notaba que se le acercaba aceleraba más su moto.

-¡Mierda así no la alcanzaré nunca! No tengo otra opción.

El profesor había añadido al skate una pequeña carga de oxido nitroso para conseguir mayores impulsos, sin embargo Conan no la había probado nunca pero el momento había llegado, el detective apretó el botón correspondiente y el skate ganó tal velocidad que Conan por poco cae de el.

-¿Pero que…?- dijo Vermouth al ver la velocidad a la que se acercaba su enemigo

-¡Ya eres mía!- chilló Conan

-¡Ni en sueños, canijo!- le contestó Vermouth

Aprovechando la última bala que tenía en el cargador la asesina disparó y el certero tiro impactó sobre una de las ruedas del skate haciendo que se desprendiese de el. Conan empezó a perder el control, la carga de oxido nitroso se estaba agotando y cuando eso ocurriese la inercia haría que vehículo y detective saliesen disparado por los aires. Tenía que buscar una forma de mantenerse en tierra sobre el skate… y la encontró. Se echó la manó al reloj y disparó el garfio hacia la moto de Vermouth. El gancho quedó sujeto a la parte trasera del vehículo y Conan parecía que estaba haciendo ski acuático, con la diferencia de que aquello no era agua si no asfalto. Vermouth no se percató de que tenía al detective pegado a ella, ver el exterior de la isla a través de la salida del hangar le hacía pensar que estaba a un paso de escapar. Conan aprovechó este despiste para lanzar su último ataque. Volvió a accionar las bambas a la máxima potencia y cogiendo una buena posición sobre el skate Conan se echó la mano al cinturón, apretó el botón y de la hebilla salió un enorme balón de fútbol al que le sacudió una fuerte patada. El balón atravesó el aire, cruzando la distancia que los separaba e impactó sobre la cabeza de Vermouth. Conan hizo que el garfio volviese al reloj mientras que su enemiga caía de la moto. A causa de la velocidad que llevaban su cuerpo y la moto derraparon por el corto tramo de pista que les separaba del exterior. La moto salio disparada y fue a estrellarse contra el mar mientras que vermouth tuvo los reflejos suficientes para agarrarse al saliente antes de caer al mar.

-¡Se acabó el juego, Vermouth! ¿Dónde esta Ran?- preguntó furioso.

-_No little detective, the game is over but for you, you never will find her, this island will be your tomb, there's no escape-_ dijo en inglés

Conan vio enseguida sus intenciones, Vermouth se soltaría y caería al mar para perderse en las profundidades.

-_¡Chotto matte!_

_-Goodbye detective boy. See you in the hell-_ le contestó

Vermouth soltó su mano del saliente y empezó a caer el vacío, sin embargo noborró nunca de su cara esa maldita sonrisa. Mientras caía se sucedió otra explosión del volcán y el humo impidió ver como el cazador de detectives caía al mar ¿Habría muerto?


	11. File 10: El Rescate de Ran

FILE 10: EL RESCATE DE RAN

Heiji Hattori se había adentrado en la pagoda para buscar a su amigo, le costaba bastante guiarse entre tanta oscuridad hasta que finalmente recordó el encendedor que le prestó Kogoro. Buscó entre los bolsillos de chaqueta hasta dar con el y lo encendió, una débil luz apareció de golpe.

-"Por lo menos no me pegaré un leñazo contra las paredes"- pensó

El detective de Osaka intentaba concentrarse para encontrar algún punto con el que poder orientarse cuando de repente escuchó disparos. Sus pensamientos se centraron en Conan y en el peligro que podía correr. Usando el sonido como referencia no le fue difícil encontrar el camino que conducía a la sala de control, la puerta había sido echada abajo por algo que según dedujo Hattori serían las bambas de Conan.

-"Al menos no está muerto"- pensó aliviado.

El tiempo corría y no era momento para distracciones, Hattori reparó en la pequeña puerta por la que Vermouth y Conan habían descendido a las entrañas de la isla y siguió el mismo camino lo más rápido posible y al llegar pudo contemplar el enorme hangar y la pista de aterrizaje que cruzaba la isla de un extremo a otro. En ese momento Heiji también recordó lo que les había contado Megumi sobre la isla durante su viaje. A escasos metros de donde se encontraba había una moto nueva.

-"Gracias Sato"- pensó irónicamente.

Hattori montó rápidamente en ella y salió disparado como una flecha, si sus deducciones eran correctas Conan en esos momentos estaría persiguiendo a Vermouth y encontrar en el suelo la rueda que se había desprendido del skate momentos antes confirmó su teoría. Se aturó un momento a recogerla y siguió su camino. Pocos minutos después empezó a notar como una fuerte corriente de aire golpeaba su cara y divisó la salida excavada en la roca de la isla del enorme hangar. Justo en medio la figura de un niño permanecía inmóvil con la mirada perdida en el mar.

-¡Eh Kudo!- le gritó Hattori- Date prisa tenemos que salir de aquí, se está cubriendo todo de lava. Por cierto ¿Y Sato?

-Ahí…- dijo Conan señalando el mar- Sato nunca estuvo aquí, fue un miembro de la organización de los hombres de negro que se hacía pasar por ella y además…además había capturado a Ran y no se donde narices la tiene retenida. ¡Mierda!

Conan no pudo soportarlo más y un par de lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. Pensaba que realmente la había perdido, se arrepentía de no haberle podido contar nunca la verdad, de hacer que estuviese siempre preocupada por el, pero sobretodo se arrepentía de…

-¡No es momento de dramas, Kudo! Piénsalo bien, el único lugar en toda esta maldita isla donde la puede retener es…

-¡El Hotel!- dijo Conan de repente.

-Exacto y ahí la lava todavía no ha llegado, tenemos tiempo de salvarla ¡Vamos sube!

Conan montó de un salto, se agarró a la chaqueta de Heiji y salieron como una flecha hacia el otro extremo del hangar. Durante el trayecto Hattori le dio la rueda del skate que había recogido en el camino, afortunadamente solo se había aflojado durante la persecución y haciendo un poco de presión mientras la giraba sobre el eje consiguió encajarla de nuevo, el skate estaba reparado. Sin embargo ese no fue el único golpe de suerte, ahí ante ellos, pocos metros mas allá de la compuerta que daba acceso al túnel por el que había llegado un enorme avión reposaba en el interior del hangar.

-¡Salvados!- exclamó Hattori

-No cantes victoria tan pronto, ¿No lo ves? Ese avión debe estar aquí por lo menos desde 1945, cuando terminó la Segunda Guerra Mundial y se abandonó esta base, no sabemos ni pilotarlo ni si funcionará- explicó Conan.

-Cualquier cosa será mejor que quedarse aquí ¿No crees?- le dijo Heiji con una sonrisa- los demás venían hacia aquí, les diremos que suban mientras nosotros vamos a por Ran y cuando la tengamos nos vamos de aquí.

-¿Tan pronto? Todavía no he podido tomar el Sol- dijo Conan bromeando

La esperanza de tener un medio en el que escapar animó a Conan hasta el punto de poder permitirse una pequeña broma, sin embargo debía concentrarse, todavía no habían abandonado la isla.

Mientras tanto fuera de la pagoda….

Kogoro Mouri y Toya Sagara al fin llegaron a la pagoda pero agotados por tener que cargar con Azumi Katsuragi durante todo el camino. Al verles Kazuha, que aun esperaba fuera a que Conan y Heiji saliesen, fue a recibirles.

-Kazuha ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Kogoro al verla

-Es una larga historia ¿Y vosotros?- preguntó la chica.

-Mas de lo mismo- respondió Azumi- Quien iba a decir que Sato era la asesina

-Debe haber otra explicación- dijo Kogoro- es imposible que ella haya hecho esto

-Tienes razón tío Kogoro- dijo de repente una voz desde la entrada de la pagoda

-¡Conan y Heiji!- exclamaron todos al verlos.

-En realidad- continuó Hattori-utilizó una máscara y maquillaje para hacerse pasar por la inspectora Sato aunque eso ya no sirve de nada.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Sagara.

-Seguimos al cazador de detectives a lo largo del hangar subterráneo pero murió cayendo al mar antes de que pudiésemos detenerla. La temperatura debe ser muy elevada, dudo que haya sobrevivido.

Conan agradeció a Heiji el detalle de haber escondido la verdadera identidad de la inspectora Sato guiñándole el ojo.

-¿Qué hangar, de que hablais?- preguntó Azumi.

Conan y Heiji les contaron todo acerca de la pista oculta en el interior de la isla y del avión abandonado que podía suponer su única vía de escape.

-¡Un momento mi hija debería estar con vosotros!- exclamó Kogoro de repente

-Por eso no podemos irnos- dijo Conan- el cazador de detectives la capturó antes de morir, suponemos que debe estar en el hotel. Hay que ir allá de inmediato.

-¿Y como quieres hacer eso pequeño? La lava alcanzará el hotel antes de que lleguemos- dijo Toya

-Yo iré a por Ran- dijo Conan- el resto esperad en el avión a que lleguemos.

-Iré contigo- dijo Hattori

-No. El skate perderá velocidad si montamos dos personas, si voy solo yo puedo llegar antes de que la lava alcance el hotel y funda los cimientos.

Heiji quedó en silencio durante unos segundos igual que el resto de detectives hasta que Azumi rompió el silencio.

-Me jode reconocerlo pero el chico tiene razón. Es el único que la puede ir a rescatar y estamos perdiendo hablando- dijo lanzando a Conan una sonrisa de complicidad.

El detective se la devolvió mientras apoyaba el skate en el suelo y activaba el motor presionando el botón de arranque.

-Por favor Conan trae de vuelta a mi hija- le suplicó Kogoro

-No te preocupes estaremos de vuelta en Beika muy pronto todos juntos- dijo Conan mientras se alejaba a gran velocidad.

En todas direcciones la lava se iba acumulando sobre la superficie de la isla y al detective le costaba mucho encontrar un camino que siguiese una línea recta hasta el hotel.

-Mierda, ¡Así no llegare nunca!- se decía a si mismo

La ceniza provocada por el incendio de los bosques se le agrupaba en las gafas y le impedía ver con claridad, cualquier intento de limpiarlas podía suponer precipitarse a uno de los muchos ríos de magma que empezaban a formarse a su alrededor estrechando cada vez mas su camino. No solo la lava suponía una complicación, los árboles ardiendo que se desprendían del suelo y caían al suelo a causa del líquido ardiendo también era un problema para el detective, que tenía que esquivarlos. Después de unos cuantos derrapes y curvas peligrosas, Conan al fin empezaba a distinguir el edificio pero se le encogió el corazón al ver que al igual que la isla también se encontraba en llamas

-¡Aguanta Ran. Aguanta!

Tan concentrado estaba pensando en Ran que no se dio cuenta de que el skate empezaba a perder velocidad, la batería se estaba agotando y la lava empezaba a acariciar las ruedas traseras, tenía que actuar con rapidez o acabaría igual que todos aquellos árboles que había visto caer.

-"Agase me matará pero en fin…"- pensó

Cargó las bambas al máximo y dio un gran salto aterrizando de pie en el suelo mientras que el skate se iba fundiendo poco a poco hasta que no quedó ni rastro de el. Corrió rápidamente hasta la entrada principal del hotel donde la puerta de cristal automática permanecía bloqueada a causa del corte de electricidad. Sin embargo Conan lo ignoraba y pensando que se abrirían se estampó contra ellas cayendo al suelo. Se frotó unas cuantas veces la cabeza para aliviar el dolor mientras buscaba un medio para abrirlas. Pocos segundos después encontró la solución, agarró una de las papeleras que había fuera y con las bambas aun cargadas le propinó una fuerte patada. La papelera salió disparada y rompió el cristal de la puerta permitiendo que el humo del interior saliese fuera. Conan se echó la mano a la cara para taparse la boca y la nariz del humo. Cuando vio que la cantidad de humo que salía se había reducido encendido el reloj linterna y entró dentro del edificio en llamas hasta la recepción, donde había un plano del hotel.

-Ran, dónde estas…- decía el detective mientras repasaba en el plano todos los lugares en los que se podía encontrar.

Ningún lugar le decía nada concreto, la chica podría estar en cualquier parte, hasta que vio algo que le llamó la atención. Todas las plantas del hotel incluido la cocina estaban conectadas mediante un ascensor de servicio para hacer más rápida la entrega de las comidas. Si el cazador de detectives también durmió a Ran es posible que la metiese en ese ascensor y la mandase directa a la cocina para esconderla.

-¡Por favor que esté ahí!- Se decía mientras se dirigía hacia allá.

No le fue fácil llegar hasta la cocina, todo el hotel estaba en llamas y tuvo que dar un rodeo bastante largo hasta poder llegar por una ruta en la que el fuego fuese escaso. Finalmente se encontró con la doble puerta metálica que daba a la cocina, instintivamente preparó sus bambas y dio una patada a la puerta que se abrió de par en par.

-¡RAN!- gritó precipitándose en el interior

Pero allá no había nadie, ni rastro de la chica por ninguna parte. El detective registró todos los armarios, todas las cavidades en las que se pudiese ocultar una persona en vano. Ran no aparecía por ningún lado. Solo quedaba un lugar donde mirar…

-"La cámara frigorífica…"- pensó Conan.

La cámara era más grande que cualquier habitación del hotel y el corte en el suministro eléctrico la habrían desactivado. Sería el lugar perfecto para esconder a una persona. Conan sabía que esta vez no podía equivocarse y entró. La alegría se dibujo en su rostro cuando vio a la chica recostada en una pared. El detective corrió rápidamente hacia ella y le empezó a dar suaves palmadas en la mejilla para que despertase.

-Ran despierta…vamos, has dormido mucho, arriba

La chica empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos, solo distinguía un aura roja, producto del reflejo de las llamas en la pared y una mancha oscura que poco a poco empezaba a tomar forma una forma familiar

-Shinichi…- dijo con la voz débil

-"Mierda, el humo que entró por los conductos de ventilación la ha afectado demasiado. Si no es capaz de ponerse de pie no podremos salir de aquí"

-Shinichi… ¿Sigues ahí?...Podrías haber venido antes, llevo una vida esperándote. Nuestro encuentro en la torre Tengoku fue muy tranquilo que digamos.

Un ataque de tos le sobrevino de repente y tuvo que dejar de hablar. Conan no se había dado cuenta de que la cocina también empezaba a incendiarse. Tenía que pensar con rapidez o los dos morirían allá, La chica tanteaba el aire en busca del detective hasta que finalmente su mano rozó la cara de Conan. El detective se quitó las gafas y cogió la mano de Ran hasta que pudo tocarle la mejilla, a continuación cogió el transformador de voz y lo programó con la de Shinichi Kudo.

-Si Ran, estoy aquí. ¿Parece que no podamos encontrarnos sin que alguien quiera matarnos verdad?- dijo con la voz de Shinichi

-Idiota, tenemos todo el tiempo que queramos para estar juntos pero claro, el señor tiene que ir a resolver sus casos, yo solo soy la tonta que sufre por el aprendiz de Sherlock Holmes. Pero se acabó, te…

No supo muy bien por que, su cuerpo reaccionó antes que su mente, una acción que la mente del gran detective que calculaba siempre hasta el último detalle no pudo prever. Antes de que Ran pudiese terminar la frase Conan la estaba besando apasionadamente, como si fuese el último que le diese. Ran cerró los ojos y también le devolvió el beso, no importaban ni los casos, ni las llamas ni el humo, solo ellos. Cuando despegaron sus labios Conan lanzó el transformador de voz al suelo y empezó a hablar con su propia voz.

-Te equivocas Ran, desde aquella noche en el Tropical Land he seguido estando a tu lado bajo otra apariencia, tuve que hacerlo si quería proteger a las personas que me rodeaban. Pero sobretodo lo hice para protegerte a ti, la persona que mas quiero.

-¿Conan?- preguntó la chica confusa.

Finalmente el detective le iba a confesar la verdad que tanto tiempo le había estado ocultando. Ahora que parecía que todo iba a terminar de todos modos, ya no importaban los secretos. Su última esperanza se desvaneció en el momento en que un montón de escombros cayeron sobre la puerta bloqueando la única salida. Entonces el detective miró a Ran cara a cara.

-_Iie, Edogawa Conan wa hitotsu maboroshi desu, ore wa…ore wa…Kudou Shinichi da._

_-_(No, Conan Edogawa es solo una ilusión, yo soy…yo soy…soy Shinichi Kudo)


	12. FINAL FILE: El Gran Salto

FINAL FILE: EL GRAN SALTO

-Conan tarda demasiado- dijo Kogoro mordiéndose las uñas de impaciencia

Poco después de que Conan desapareciese el grupo había bajado hasta el hangar donde dormía el viejo avión. Afortunadamente todo parecía estar en orden pero todavía tenían la duda de si a la hora de la verdad ese trasto volaría.

-¿No os olvidáis de alguien?- dijo Azumi de repente- Hajime sigue ahí fuera, debaríamos ir a por él.

-¿Estas loca?- saltó Toya de repente- la lava le habrá engullido hace rato, sería inútil.

-Ten cuidado no te engulla a ti el mar cuando te tire desde el avión de regreso a casa.

La conocida voz aunque algo débil sonó desde la puerta del avión. En una de sus esquinas Hideki Hajime se apoyaba con una mano en su pierna herida. Los detectives rápidamente le entraron dentro y le acomodaron en uno de los asientos.

-¿A que esperamos para irnos?- preguntó mientras Azumi le limpiaba la cara manchada de azufre.

-Conan y Ran están en el hotel y no tenemos piloto- dijo Kazuha con tristeza.

-Bueno al piloto ya lo tenéis, cuando estaba en el ejercito me enseñaron a pilotar estos aparatos. Podemos irnos ahora mismo.

-¡No pienso irme sin Ran y Conan!- dijo Kogoro

-Oiga Mouri acéptelo, las posibilidades de que sigan vivos son prácticamente nulas, si no nos vamos ya la lava derrumbará el hangar y moriremos todos, considérelo.

-¿Cuánto calculáis que tardará en llenarse de la lava la isla?- preguntó Hattori

-Unos 40 minutos supongo- contestó Toya

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes?- preguntó Kazuha

-Voy a buscarles…- su idea enmudeció al resto del grupo- si rodeo los acantilados llegaré a la parte trasera del hotel y podré sacarles de ahí.

-Brillante plan chico ¿Pero como pensáis volver al hangar?- preguntó Hajime

-Tenga esto.

Heiji le entregó la pequeña insignia de detective que le había dejado Conan.

-Si no conseguimos llegar a tiempo necesitaré su ayuda Hajime. Dadme 20 minutos, si no estamos aquí para entonces despegad.

-¡Ni hablar!- protestó su amiga

-Confía en mi Kazuha, es la única posibilidad de que salgamos todos vivos de aquí- su rostro mostraba una gran confianza en si mismo mientras hablaba.

-No se que tienes pensado chico, te doy 25 minutos, lo máximo que puede aguantar este hangar y después nos marcharemos.

-Perfecto- dijo Hattori- una cosa más Hajime, no se vaya muy lejos cuando despegue

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Se lo contaré por el camino- dijo alejándose del aparato.

El detective se sentó en al asiento del piloto y dejó el transmisor sobre el panel de mandos mientras veía como Heiji desaparecía por el túnel que daba a la sala de control de la pagoda. Kazuha observó la misma escena con lágrimas en los ojos, siempre que su amigo de la infancia desaparecía nunca tenía la certeza de que lo volvería a ver aunque la experiencia le hubiese enseñado lo contrario.

Una vez fuera de la pagoda Heiji arrancó la moto y trazó mentalmente la ruta que debía seguir por los acantilados para llegar hasta el hotel. Decidió no ponerse el casco ya que la lluvia de ceniza le taparía la visión constantemente. Después de asegurarse bien el amuleto de Kazuha al cuello dio gas al vehículo y salió disparado a rescatar a sus amigos. Tenia la ventaja de que los desniveles de la isla hacían que la lava se expandiese de manera uniforme sin embargo los acantilados eran una zona muy peligrosa, su habilidad como motorista le ayudó a salir ileso de un choque con las rocas afiladas que se interponían en su camino. La lava todavía tardaría un rato en alcanzar los bordes así que no le preocupaba pero su preocupación aumentó al ver que el hotel estaba en llamas. Aunque significase poner en peligro su vida Heiji forzó aun más el motor y después de unas cuantas peripecias consiguió llegar a los pocos minutos a la zona que no se veía afectada por el magma volcánico. Una vez ahí el trayecto fue mucho más simple, una senda natural le condujo hasta la parte posterior del hotel y al llegar la poca tranquilidad que había conseguido se evaporó igual que el humo que desprendían las llamas del hotel.

- Tiene que haber una maldita forma de entrar- dijo para si sin apartar la vista de las llamas.

Afortunadamente había ido a parar a la zona que daba a las cocinas, una puerta utilizada anteriormente para entrar las mercaderías con mayor facilidad parecía la mejor entrada dado que el fuego la había debilitado bastante. Hattori giró su gorra con la visera hacia atrás, retrocedió unos cuanto pasos y empezó a correr cada vez más rápido hacia la puerta. En el último momento el detective antepuso su hombro y con una fuerte sacudida abrió la puerta. El intento había dado resultado pero Hattori se había herido gravemente el hombro, daba la impresión que al más mínimo roce este fuese a dislocarse. Después de soltar un gemido por el dolor se puso en pie y empezó a buscar a su amigo.

-¡Kudoooooooo! ¿Dónde estaaaaas?- gritó.

Desde el interior de la cámara frigorífica a Conan le pareció oír como alguien gritaba su nombre. Al principio era solo un leve sonido pero cada vez se escuchaba con mayor nitidez. Finalmente Conan reconoció la voz de Hattori.

-Ran, es Heiji, han venido a rescatarnos ¡Estamos salvados!- exclamó

La chica, que aun estaba algo débil, no tuvo fuerza para contestarle

-¡Hattori, estamos en la cámara frigorífica!- chilló Conan a pleno pulmón.

-¿Kudo eres tu?- preguntó tras los escombros

-No, Rina Aiuchi practicando para seiyuu ¿A que se me da bien hacer la voz de niño?

-Vale, eres Kudo. Me alegro de verte amigo- dijo esbozando una sonrisa que el detective no podía ver.

-Pues yo ni te cuento, sácanos de aquí por favor, Ran está muy débil y esto está a punto de desmoronarse.

-Los escombros son muy pesados no puedo moverlos- dijo Hattori empujando con todas sus fuerzas- si tuviese algo elástico o con lo que hacer palanca…

-¡Wakatta! Usa mis tirantes- dijo mientras se los pasaba por un pequeño orificio- retira el que parezca más pesado, al desplazarse el resto de los escombros caerán y quedará un agujero lo bastante grande para salir de aquí.

-Recibido.

Hattori enlazó uno de los extremos al que parecía el pilar de carga del resto de escombros y la otra parte la enlazó a uno de los pequeños ganchos en el techo utilizados para colgar los utensilios de cocina.

-¡Ábrete sésamo!- dijo a la vez que pulsaba el botón para activar los tirantes.

El instrumento empezó a contraerse poco a poco hasta que recuperó su forma original y desbloqueó la salida.

-Tío te debo una de las grandes- dijo Conan mientras le daba la mano en señal de agradecimiento.

-Ya me las darás cuando estemos comiendo un buen raamen en Osaka. Tenemos que salir de aquí y volver al hangar.

-Ayúdame a sacar a Ran- le pidió Conan

-Señores se nos ha acabado el tiempo, es hora de dejar esta isla- dijo Hajime activando las hélices.

-Por favor esperemos un poco más, solo cinco…

-No hay más tiempo Katsuragi- dijo cortándole- Hattori tenía un plan para este caso, seguro que no nos falla y dudo que su ultimo deseo sea vernos bajo capas y capas de lava.

-Hajime se lo suplico no lo haga por favor- dijo Kazuha en tono suplicante

Por una vez Hajime dejo de lado su personalidad fría y cogió las manos de la chica entre las suyas y después la miró con una mirada llena de calidez y de compasión que nunca le habrían creído capaz de tener.

-¿No recuerdas lo que te dijo querida?

-"Confía en mi…"

-Exacto, se que tiene un plan, no se lo echemos a perder y vámonos

Mientras los demás tomaban asiento y se abrochaban los cinturones Hideki Hajime cogió los mandos del aparato y después de unas cuantas comprobaciones inició el despegue. El viejo avión empezó a moverse despacio hasta que empezó a ganar una velocidad considerable mientras que el hangar se iba derrumbando a sus espaldas.

-¡Más rápido Hajime!- exclamó Kogoro

-¡Vaya ahora si parece tener mucha prisa por irse!- dijo entre carcajadas- agarraos fuerte

Desde dentro los detectives escuchaban como los escombros iban golpeando en el fuselaje del avión, la intensidad de algunos de aquellos sonidos empezaba a ser preocupante.

-Moriremos aquí- dijo Azumi dejándose llevar por el pesimismo

-No si puedo evitarlo- murmuró Hajime para si.

El avión se iba acercando cada vez más a la salida, la estructura del hangar por encima de esta empezaba a debilitarse, de no darse prisa la salida quedaría bloqueada y se estrellarían.

-¡Vamos precioso levanta las alas para papá!- gritó

En ese momento la rueda delantera se despegó del suelo, el cuerpo del avión se elevó y ganó el impulso suficiente para salir volando por la salida antes de que el derrumbe y una fuerte explosión terminasen con lo que anteriormente fue un viejo hangar.

-¡Lo conseguimos!- exclamaron todos al unísono.

Conan se quedó de piedra, el pájaro de acero que había visto hacía unos momentos en el hangar sobrevolaba las aguas de la costa de la isla.

-No puede ser, se han ido sin nosotros…

-Si, ya contaba con ello- dijo Hattori con calma

-¡¿Y te quedas tan tranquilo!- protestó Conan- A ver como salimos de aquí ahora

-Que ocurre Shinichi…- dijo Ran algo mas recuperada una vez habían salido del hotel

En ese momento fue Heiji quien se quedó de piedra, finalmente Shinichi había revelado su secreto.

-Espero que sepas lo que haces Kudo

-Eso más bien lo espero yo de ti. ¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí?

-El gran mago Heiji se encargara de ello, déjame tu pin transmisor.

Conan no le preguntó el motivo y simplemente lo sacó de su bolsillo para entregárselo a su amigo. Heiji sintonizó la frecuencia y se puso en contactó con Hajime.

-Lo siento chaval si llegamos a esperar un segundo más habríamos muerto- dijo el detective desde el cielo.

-Lo tenía todo planeado. ¿Qué tal su habilidad como piloto?

-Perfecta

-Bien esto es lo que haremos…

Kogoro arrancó el transmisor de las manos de Hajime sin que a este le diese tiempo a reaccionar y se lo acercó a la boca.

-¿Ran y Conan están bien?- preguntó nervioso

-No te preocupes están aquí conmigo a salvo- contestó Hattori

-Déjame hablar con Ran.

-No tenemos tiempo, devuélvale el transmisor a Hajime y dentro de poco estará hablando con su hijita.

Kogoro se disculpó por su arrebato y le devolvió el transmisor a Hideki, quien restó importancia al asunto.

-Bien chaval, tu dirás.

-No hay tiempo para aterrizar y recogernos así que tendremos que saltar. El extremo norte de la isla es una gran pendiente de roca, será perfecta para utilizarla de rampa. Usted abrirá el compartimento de carga del avión. Debemos estar sincronizados si queremos que funcione.

-Creo que no lo entiendo- dijo Ran

-Hajime abrirá el compartimento de carga del avión y justo cuando sobrevuele la cima de la pendiente saltaremos con la moto a toda velocidad al interior del avión…¡Te has vuelto loco!- exclamó posando su mirada en Heiji.

-¿Acaso prefieres darte un bañito en eso?- le dijo Hattori mientras levantaba el índice para señalar la lava que se les acercaba cada vez más…

-Pensándolo bien creo que es una gran idea

-Shinichi tiene razón, una idea estupenda.

-Gracias gracias, los autógrafos los firmaré luego- dijo bromeando mientras los demás se subían a la moto.

Hajime desde el avión se enfadaba cada vez más al ver con que poca seriedad se tomaba un tema de vida o muerte.

-¡Queréis dejaros ya de bromitas! Solo tenemos una oportunidad, volaré lo mas bajo que pueda pero esto no es un helicóptero, tengo que mantenerme en movimiento constante.

Una nueva erupción más grande que las demás hizo que el ritmo de la lava acelerase, no tenían tiempo para sincronizarse correctamente o acabarían formando parte del magma volcánico.

-Hajime esto se complica, vuele lo más rápido que pueda y abra la puerta de carga.

-Puedo veros desde aquí, tenéis cinco minutos para llegar a la cima y saltar. ¡Vamos!

-_Wakatta, sora he ikimashô!_

Ran se agarró con fuerza a Conan y éste a Heiji cuando el detective arrancó la moto sin previo aviso.

-Oye no me metas mano- le dijo Heiji para calmar los ánimos

-¡La carretera pirado, mira la carretera!

-Ojala esto fuese una carretera, al menos ahí no te caen árboles encima constantemente ¡Cuidado!

De milagro su habilidad como motorista les salvó de estrellarse contra dos árboles que cayeron a causa de la lava. A su vez el avión se iba aproximando cada vez más a la pendiente.

-Mierda, no tuvimos en cuenta que nosotros no íbamos a seguir un camino recto, pasaran antes de que lleguemos- dijo Conan

-Tranquilo, todavía les falta un trecho para llegar como a nosotros.

-Sagara, abre la puerta de carga, tiene que hacerse manualmente desde la cola del avión. Vigila que la fuerza del viento no te tire fuera. Mouri, asegúrate de que Katsuragi no reciba ningún impacto en el estomago si algún objeto sale volando y tu Toyama abróchate el cinturón.

Toya hizo un gesto afirmativo con la mano y fue a la cola del avión. Cuando los demás se habían puesto los cinturones Kazuha le dio el aviso y el detective tiró de la palanca. La antigua rampa que anteriormente se usaba para facilitar la carga y descarga de armamento se abrió lentamente dejando ver el paraíso infernal en el que se había convertido la isla.

-Apartaos de la rampa, la moto entrará a mucha velocidad- dijo Hideki tan alto como pudo para hacerse oír por encima del ruido provocado por el viento.

Toya se sentó en la fila de asientos opuesta al resto de sus compañeros y lo mas alejado posible de la entrada, se puso el cinturón y rezó para que todo saliese bien.

-¡Aquí tenemos la pendiente agarraos bien!- gritó Hattori

Al entrar en contacto con aquella superficie la moto dio un bote a causa del desnivel, el avión cada vez estaba más cerca de la cima de la pendiente mientras que a los chicos todavía les quedaba un trecho por recorrer. La lava también había logrado alcanzar la base de aquel desnivel, ya no había vuelta atrás, los detectives se lo jugarían todo a una carta.

-Mas despacio Hajime o no lo conseguirán- le sugirió Kogoro

-Si aminoro la velocidad no podré mantenerme en el aire- contestó con un poco de desesperación.

Desde tierra firme Conan y los demás se preparaban para el gran salto fuertemente agarrados los unos con los otros.

-¡Agarraos a los pantalones esta es la nuestra!- gritó Hattori

El avión paso justo por encima de la pendiente, Heiji aceleró tanto como pudo y ordenó a los demás que inclinasen los cuerpos hacia atrás. La moto dejó un surco visible en el suelo hasta que la rueda delantera se separó de el y a los pocos segundos la trasera ya estaba flotando en el aire también. La rampa del avión cada vez se veía mas cercana, desde dentro sus ocupantes observaban inmóviles como la moto y sus acompañantes intentaban entrar dentro en pleno vuelo, todo parecía indicar que conseguirían entrar y la felicidad se dibujaba en sus rostros, Pero de manera casi imperceptible la figura que flotaba en el cielo iba descendiendo, le era imposible alcanzar la rampa.

-¡Mierda el viento nos ha frenado demasiado!

-¡Cogeros a mi cinturón, rápido!- ordenó Conan

Heiji soltó las manos de la moto y se agarró fuertemente al cinturón del detective, a continuación Ran hizo lo mismo y la moto cayó al vacío hundiéndose en las profundidades. Rápidamente Conan se llevó la mano al reloj y levantó la tapa, apuntando con la mirilla al fuselaje del avión. Era la única oportunidad que les quedaba.

"Por favor que funcione"

Conan pulsó el botón y el garfio salió disparado a la velocidad del rayo cruzando el aire y la rampa de carga hasta quedar incrustado en el interior del avión.

-Heiji…ya puedes abrir los ojos, estamos vivos- dijo Conan.

-Te quiero Kudo- dijo Heiji en broma sin apartar la vista del mar

-Lo siento Hattori pero en las películas el bueno se queda con la chica- dijo guiñándole un ojo a Ran.

-Los de ahí abajo ¿Estáis bien?- gritó Kogoro desde el avión

-Sí- respondió Ran- pero a Conan se le está empezando a dormir el brazo ¿A que esperáis para subirnos?

Con la ayuda de todos tiraron del cable hasta ponerlos sanos y salvos dentro del avión. Hajime cerró la rampa y el transporte volvió a recuperar la estabilidad. Kazuha no pudo contener su alegría y le dio un abrazó tan fuerte al detective de Osaka que por poco le cuesta dislocarse el hombro del todo, ignorando el gemido del detective y para sorpresa de todos la chica le dio un fuerte beso en los labios al detective.

-¿Para cuando la boda?- preguntó Ran en tono divertido

Fue en ese momento cuando Kazuha se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y aparto rápidamente sus labios de los de Heiji. Por otra parte Hattori se había quedado tan alucinado que no sabía que decir. Kogoro con lágrimas de emoción en su rostro abrazo a su hija y ella le devolvió el abrazo. Toya y Katsuragi hicieron lo mismo. El detective hacía tiempo que sentía por su compañera algo más que amistad y ella sentía lo mismo por Sagara, pero aquel no era el lugar adecuado para una declaración.

-Oye todo esto me parece muy bien pero os recuerdo que este trasto no se ha pilotado solo- dijo Hajime riendo desde la cabina.

Entonces las tres chicas se acercaron a el y le dieron un fuerte beso en la mejilla.

-La próxima vez que necesitéis a alguien para sacaros de una isla volcánica llamadme- bromeó algo sonrojado.

-Creo que al fin podemos decir caso resuelto ¿Dónde vamos ahora?- dijo Conan

-Pues el caso es que vinimos en barco y la localización de la isla era secreta así que no se donde está Japón, pero puedo poner rumbo a una isla de Hawai que…

-¡Nada de islas!- gritaron todos a la vez

El avión se alejaba en el horizonte atravesando el cielo transparente que gobernaba sobre el Pacífico mientras dejaban atrás lo que anteriormente fue una tranquila isla y ahora no era más que una humeante mancha naranja en el inmenso azul del océano.

THE END

ENDING THEME BY SEE-SAW: Kimi ga ita monogatari

Lyric and music by: Yuki Kajiura

Vocal: Chiaki Ishikawa

_Shizukesa to yasuragi ga tooku de maneku kara_

_Mou sukoshi saki ni made yuke souna ki ga suru_

_Tada te wo tori atte kogori tsuku yoru wo koete_

_Kizutsuite utsubuita toki ni deatta kara_

_Setsunasa ga akunareba hanarete yuku you de_

_Yogoreta mizu no ue dakara tsuki no kage ga kirei de_

_Sore ha kanashimi no kataru monogatari_

_Koi to yobu koto ni mada tameratteiru_

_Itetsuita yoru ni chikaku naru hoshi ha_

_Kimi ga iru yume wo itsumade misetekureru darou_

_Omoide wo nomi konde sora no ao ha fukaku_

_Nukumori no kureru mono te ni hairanai mono_

_Nani wo wakeatte nani wo sutete yuku koko ni_

_Kono mama futari de itetsuita sora no_

_Kanata he yukeru to douka shinjiteite_

_Dareyori mo chikaku dokomade mo tooku_

_Kimi ga iru yume ha mou kesenai kioku dakara_

_Sore ha kanashimi no kataru monogatari_

_Koi to yobu koto ni mada tameratteiru_

_Itetsuita yoru ni chikaku naru hoshi ni_

_Kimi ga iru yume wo mada mitsumeteitai dake de_

Nota del autor: bueno así termina la historia del Cazador de Detectives, cuando termine la selectividad escribiré los epílogos pero el fic en realidad termina aquí. Muchas gracias por dedicar vuestro tiempo a leerlo, espero que hayáis pasado un buen rato y hayáis ignorado las faltas de ortografía jajaja. Este fic está dedicado a todos los fans de Detective Conan, el mejor manga y anime del mundo. Pero sobretodo se lo dedico a mi gran amiga Andrea-chan, de no ser por ella esta historia aun estaría por la mitad y su apoyo fue clave (y no solo en el campo de la literatura) para continuar escribiendo.

_Domo arigato gozaimasu mina-san! Mata ne!_


End file.
